Dreams are Dangerous
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: Riku and Daisuke have been fighting a lot lately, now Riku's been sent back in time, but only when she's asleep. Sorta my own story on the origin of Dark and Krad. Review por favor!
1. Prologue

Hiya! Well, this is a ficcy about Dai and Riku. After the reactions of the reviews on my other Dai and Riku story, I decided to write this one. Enjoy! And just so you know, the first chapter really don't have much on Dai and Riku, it just shows a PART of the setting. It will all make sense…NEXT CHAPTER mwahaha yes, you must wait until the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Except for the Carotems, since I did create them anyway.**

**By the way, _mitsukai _is his nickname that his mother and the people around the village call him because, well most people think he's an angel at first sight…

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: _Prologue_**

"I don't understand. What does a Carotem do?" a woman asked. The small, 8-year-old Krad watched from the cracked door. He had snuck into the castle because his mother was sick and needed help. The castle was the only place with an actual certified doctor. He had heard voices while he was walking around and decided to check it out. It was King Hiro's study, where he would talk to his royal advisers. The boy figured the woman was Lady Kisa, the King's wife.

"It is simple, M' lady, they can peer into your memories, and copy a person down to the last hair. They can copy everything they do, too. So you can never know if they are the real person or not until they attack you. Also, they can take over your body and attack other people." Towa, the town's magician, said.

"B-but, they want to start a _war_? Why? What have we ever done to them?" Lady Kisa stuttered.

King Hiro sighed, "Well, apparently, according to their leader, I've been unjust to them and pushing them out of homelands."

"Yes, but now, he is going to use his army to pose as people from the village and attack other villagers so we will all turn against those people and destroy them." Towa said sadly.

Krad stood wide-eyed in the hall. He didn't understand at all. Carotems were all around the village, and they seemed nice enough. He never thought they would try and kill everyone by starting a war. He ran from the hall and back out of the castle back to his own home.

"Mother, Matoko!" he cried, slamming the door open and staring at his mother, who was lying in a bed. She had brown hair that was tired in a loose ponytail and beautiful ember eyes. Matoko was a 14-year-old girl who was helping the boy take care of his mother. Krad also had a crush on her.

"What's wrong, Mitsukai?" his mother asked weakly. He ran to her bedside, crouched beside it and started to cry. "Mitsukai? What's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I heard something I shouldn't have!" he screamed. The woman sat up and hugged the boy. She started to stroke his shoulder length hair.

"And what was that?" Matoko asked softly. Krad looked at her with tear-stricken golden eyes.

"The Carotems are going to try and kill everyone in the village!" he shouted. He dug his face back into her sheets and continued to cry. Matoko gasped. His mother had stopped stroking him now and had let go of him. She just stared at him. He stood and looked at her, wiping the tears form his face. Suddenly, she slapped him, sending him to the floor. He picked his head up off the ground turned quickly to his mother, "M-Mother?"

"Mrs. Hikari!" Matoko cried, staring at the boy. She bent down to the floor and helped him up to his knees.

Her face was no longer warm, instead it had a cruel smirk splashed across it. "My, my, Mitsukai…where did you hear such a thing?"

"From the King himself!"

"Ahhh…I see." She got out of bed and walked to the closet, "Mitsukai, Matoko, I want to show you two something."

"W-what?" he stayed down on the floor as his mother turned to him. Her eyes no longer ember, but now turning red. She opened the closet door and a woman fell out. She had a dagger sticking out of her back. Her brown hair matted in knots with blood and beautiful ember eyes empty.

"Huh? I-I don't…" Matoko stammered.

"Recognize her?" his mother asked, they looked at her, horrified, then the Krad realized that the woman who had just hugged him was not his mother. He started to cry again, "No! Mother!"

He started to crawl towards her when the imposter stepped in front of him. She smirked at him and leaned down to grab him. He froze, not knowing what to do when Matoko threw herself in front of him, "Krad! Get out of here! Run away and find--"

"Just shut up, you worthless fleabag!" the woman yelled and grabbed the knife from Krad's mother's back and stabbed Matoko.

"Matoko!" Krad screamed and ran to the girl's aid. He picked her up in his small arms as the blood ran onto his clothes and body.

"Get…away…don't let…her get you…too." Matoko gasped. She fell limp in his arms. He laid her body back on the ground and stood.

"Come here, my little Mitsukai…" the woman said, holding out her arms. Krad screamed and ran out of the house. He jumped into the bush and waited until the monster came back out. When she did, she no longer looked like his mother. Instead, the creature had straight, black hair down to their shoulders and was wearing black slacks and shirt. Krad couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman at this point. He waited until it was far enough away from the house before he ran back in. He saw the two girls on the floor, blood everywhere. He walked up to his mother and fell to the ground beside her.

"Mother…" he whimpered as he laid beside his mother and held her hand. A few hours later, Matoko's mom came to pick her up for dinner. She walked in and found Krad in between the bodies and ran for help. When help finally came, Krad wouldn't let go of his mother and he refused to let them take away Matoko's body either. When they finally convinced him to let go of the bodies, they took him to the King and Queen to figure out what to do with him. He begged them to let him just live on his own. They agreed and said if he ever needed a place to stay, he could always stay in the castle dorms.

"Yes, your highness. Thank you." Krad said, bowing. He turned out the door and immediately ran into the magician who had brought him to the castle, "Towa! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, it's no problem!" she laughed, then she looked at his baggy, old clothes which hadn't been cleaned or anything since the attack, "Dear child! What on earth are you still doing in those clothes?"

"Oh, I forgot about these…"

Towa smiled at him, "Say, how about you stay at my house for a while? You know, just until you get yourself back on your feet?"

Krad looked down. He didn't know what to do, really. "Well, I know of a cave outside of the village and thought I would just live there. At least until I become the age of being able to become a soldier and fight in the war."

"Nonsense! You can live with me! Besides," she looked around to make sure no one else was there, then bent to be eye-level with him, "I want to see if I can make a spell or something that will help us defeat the Carotems. I can't do it alone, though. So do you think you'd want to help me?"

Krad looked up at her with excited eyes, "Really?"

She nodded, "Would I lie to a cute little kid like you?"

Krad nodded back at her, "Yea! I'll help you so we can kick those Carotems' asses!"

Towa stood up, put her fists on her hips and smiled, "Well, then, it's settled! You're going to become my assistant and we're gonna find a way to beat these bastards!"

Towa grabbed his hand and they ran out of the castle and down to her house.

* * *

**Okay! Well, that's the first chapter and the thing is, this doesn't really have much to do with the story OTHER than that's where Riku goes when she goes to sleep and… CRAP! I almost just told you what happens next chapter! But, just to for warn you, this is not a Krad and Riku pairing story! I would never ever write one of those! Riku is still in love with Daisuke and her and Krad just become friends because they kinda live in different eras and no it's not an Inuyasha type thing, If you read the next chapter, you'll find out why she goes there and all that jazz. So, ummm…**

**Sorry, I had to repost because of some spelling errors.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**_BlackAngel_**


	2. Is That You, Daisuke?

**Hi! **

**Jeez, Jess, you like this story wayyyyyyy too much, but hey… I like Dark way too much, so I guess we're even. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: nope. Nadda.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: _Is that you, Daisuke?_**

"This is for you, Riku!" Daisuke cried excitedly. He handed her a small box and smiled at her. She blushed and sat on the park bench to open it while Daisuke sat beside her. She tore off the wrapping paper and her eyes shown.

"Ohhh my God…" Riku gasped. In the small box, there was golden, heart-shaped locket with a black feather lying across a white feather etched on it. "It's so pretty!"

"Happy birthday!" Daisuke said, smiling that she liked the gift. She threw her arms around him and kissed him, making him blush.

"Are you sure you wanna give it to me?" She asked, "It looks expensive!"

"Of course I want to give it to you." He said, laughing. "It is your birthday tomorrow."

"You're still coming over, right?" she asked, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Duh!"

"Good." She stood up and held the small box close to her chest. "I have to go. I'll call you later?"

"Yep, sure." He stood and hugged her. Then, he started walking to the other end of the park. She put the box turned and started to walk away, too, when she realized she forgot to tell Daisuke what time to come over. She turned and started running towards him, then stopped. He was talking with Mio Hio. Suddenly, she kissed him. Not just a normal kiss, either. One of those big romantic ones. Daisuke glanced over and saw Riku standing there and pushed Mio away. "Riku, it's not what it looks like!"

She shook her head and ran away. She heard Daisuke call after her, but ignored it. She got up to her house opened the door and ran into the hall. Risa was standing there.

"Hey, Riku! How was your date?" she asked, smiling and waving. Riku ran by, not saying a word. Risa just watched her turn into her room and slam the door. "Riku? I wonder what happened."

"Stupid Daisuke!" she screamed as she threw her pillow against the wall and threw the small box on her nightstand. "I can't believe he would do that! He just stood there and took it!"

She plopped down onto her bed and sighed. Soon after, she fell asleep and didn't wake up until it was dark outside again. Without thinking, she picked up the small box, stuffed it in her pocket and walked downstairs, looking for Risa. She found her outside, in the garden with a small lantern and just staring off the cliff side at the ocean.

"Risa?" Riku asked, walking up behind her. "Can I talk to you?"

Risa turned with a smile, "Yea, sure. I was waiting for you to wake up." Riku sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. "Sooooo… what happened?"

"Mio."

Risa looked down, "Oh. What did she do this time?"

"She must've been stalking Daisuke again, because right after I left him, she came up and…and…"

"And what?"

Riku balled her hands into fists, "Kissed him!"

"Oh…so, um, what did Daisuke do after that?"

"After he saw me, he pushed her off. I don't know after that. I ran away."

"Hmmm…" Risa said, looking up at the sky, "Well, you know you can't blame Daisuke for it."

"Why not?" Riku pouted. "He didn't push her away or anything!"

"You know Mio. She'll do whatever it takes to get what she wants. I'm sure it was a surprise to him, too."

"Yea, whatever. I just don't think I can face him after that… At least for awhile."

Risa stood, and looked at the dark sky, "You think about it. Daisuke's too nice to do something like that to anyone. Especially not to you."

"I guess you're right, Risa," she said as Risa walked back to the house and left Riku by the cliff. She sighed, "Of course you're right…"

Then Riku remembered that she had grabbed the present Daisuke had given her and pulled it out of her pocket and opened the small lid. The locket glimmered from the moonlight as she took it from the box and held it in her hand. The metal felt cool against her warm skin. She closed her hand around it as she started to cry. "I'm sorry, Daisuke… I'm so sorry…"

Suddenly, the locket started glow a faint white. She opened her hand to see that it was the two feathers that were glowing. Riku watched as the glow started to overcome her body as well. She suddenly felt very tired. She tried to keep her eyes open, but it was too hard. She felt herself falling backwards and into the flowers.

"Daisuke…!"

--

She opened her eyes slightly and saw a snout sniffing at her.

"Huh?" she said as she sat up.

"Woof, woof!" it was a small brown dog. He was wagging his tail and jumping up and down. Riku smiled and patted the dog's head and looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked as she saw she was on a forest path. She stood and started to walk down the path when the dog started to growl. She turned to it, wondering why. The dog was looking down the trail and not moving an inch. Riku looked up and saw, in the shadows of the leaves, someone with red hair, leaning against a tree. "Dai…Daisuke?"

He stayed still at the tree, his eyes fixed on Riku. She sighed in relief and smiled at him. He just kept staring at her, like he was trying to figure something out and with a blank face. Suddenly, his eyes flashed black as his faced changed into an evil smirk.

"Daisuke? W-What are you…doing?" Riku asked. Daisuke had never looked like that before. It kind of scared her. Daisuke pushed himself off of the tree trunk. He came out of the shadow and Riku realized he had what looked like fangs. The dog started barking as Daisuke pulled out a small dagger. Riku started to back up.

'_What is he doing?' _she thought in a panic. _'Daisuke would never hurt anyone!'_

And just like that, Daisuke threw the mini sword at Riku.

* * *

**Gasp, a CLIFFHANGER! Oh no! Well, now you must read the next chapter! Mwahaha! Yes, part of my evil plan! Anyway, really hope you like! Please, please, please review!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	3. Dream Land

**I'm in a writing mood this weekend! I mean, I updated my Krad story the other day and like, 5 minutes ago, I updated my _History of the Heart _story. Since Jess has been bugging me, I shall start writing now, at 11:08 p.m. on Friday, February 17, 2006. At the bottom, just because I can, I'm going to write the exact time I post this! I know I'm a crazy idiot, but I don't care!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own none of it, 'cept for the Carotems. No, I'm not their evil leader.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: _Dream Land_**

Riku screamed and covered her head with her arms, waiting for the pain of the dagger to jolt through her body, but it never came. After about 30 seconds, she took her arms off her head and looked to see why. In front of her, a blonde boy about 18 stood in front of her. His hair was in a long ponytail and his figure very muscular. Riku gasped as she suddenly thought the boy had taken the blow for her.

"Are you all right, m'lady?" the rescuer asked, turning his head with a smile. Riku nodded slightly.

"Y-Yes." Was all she could manage. She didn't understand. She saw no blood or dagger. She leaned over a little bit to see the dagger floating in midair and the scary Daisuke looking very angry. "H-Huh?"

"Bastard." He hissed. That was not Daisuke's voice. He sounded more like an actual snake, but there was a tinge of the redhead in there.

"Oh, I'm the bastard?" the blonde asked, striding forward, and grabbing the knife. "You attacked this young lady, even though she isn't even from my village?"

"Daisuke…how could you do that?" Riku breathed before she fell to her knees. She thought no one could hear her, but she was wrong.

"Daisuke, eh? So that's the new person you're impersonating, you creep?" he asked. Daisuke smiled, making his fangs glint in the light.

"Guess so." He said, "Apparently, this boy has been very naughty lately, eh Riku? Kissing other girls?"

This made the rescuer angry, "Shut up! Leave her alone!" He whispered something under his breath that made the dagger glow a deep black. He threw it straight at the Daisuke imposter and hitting him straight in the chest.

"Damn it…" he said, as the blackness engulfed him, changing his hair from spiky red to straight, long black and his clothes to that of a normal villager, only these were as black as his hair. "Damn you all to Hell!"

The blonde boy gasped, "Minazuki! You bastard!"

Minazuki smiled and then yelled, "SCANOSEN!"

In a puff of smoke, he was gone. The boy sighed, and then turned to Riku, who was still on the ground. He bent down to help her up. She looked at him with a tear-stricken face. "Oh, Miss! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "Daisuke has never done that before."

"Oh." He said, grabbing her hand and helping her up. "That wasn't your friend Daisuke."

Riku looked at him, confused, "What do you mean? That was Daisuke, I swear!"

The boy laughed, "Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves." He said, holding out his hand, "My name is Krad."

Riku took it, "Riku…Harada."

"Hello, Miss Riku. I know this is a bit over whelming to you so, how about you come with me back to my house, and I will explain the whole thing." Krad asked as he started walking away from her.

"Um…sure." She said, running to catch up with him. They walked in silence for a while, until Riku broke it, "Um…Krad? Where are we?"

"Hmm? Oh, we're on the outskirts of the city Inbi." He said, "It's one of the most famous cities in the country."

"I've never heard of it, sorry." She said, a little embarrassed. Her best subject at school was geology.

"Are you from Japan?" he asked, a little shocked. She nodded, "Then you must have heard of it!"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, if you're from Japan, where are you from?"

"Azumano." She said.

"Where?" Krad asked.

"Azumano. You know, home of the legendary phantom thief Dark?" Riku said. He had to have heard of Dark.

"Dark? He doesn't live there, he lives in the center of Inbi." Krad said, shaking his head. Then, he looked up ahead and smiled, "Oh! Here we are!"

Riku looked ahead to see a little cottage with smoke coming out of the chimney and the smell of apple pie drifting in the wind. Riku smiled, "Mmm, that smells delicious!"

"Ha. Towa must be cooking again." Krad laughed, then called, "Hey Towa! Cut some of the pie! I have a guest with me!"

A woman with silvery hair a little below her ears looked out the window and smiled with a wave, "Oh, Krad! You're back so soon!"

Krad laughed, grabbed Riku's hand and started to run, "Come on, you'll love it here."

He opened the door for her and they walked in. Riku took off her shoes and followed Krad into the kitchen, where the woman was waving her fingers and watching a knife put itself into the pie and cut out three perfectly even pie slices.

"Hello!" the woman said, as she spun around and hugged Riku. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Huh?" Riku asked as the woman lead her to the table.

"Haha, this is Towa." Krad said, also sitting, "She's raised me since I was 8."

"Hello, I'm Riku Harada." She said, smiling at her host, "But um, how'd you know I was in trouble?"

"Senses, my dear! We have been in war with the Carotems so long that you just grow a sense that tells you when they are near!" She said in an excited voice. Riku figured she was always like that.

"Ummm, what?" Riku asked, looking at Krad, "What's a Carotem?"

"That's what I brought you here to tell you." Krad said, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't understand what they have to do with me," Riku said, shaking her head.

"It's what attacked you, dear." Towa said, "You see, Carotems are dangerous creatures. They can look into your memories and copy a person or thing down to the last hair. Then, they attack you."

"Or, take over your body and make you attack someone else." Krad added. Towa flicked her wrist and the plates of pie came floating over, each one landing in front of a person, "And that's what they did with you."

"They looked into my memories?" Riku asked. She figured that explains why she thought it actually was Daisuke.

"Yep." Towa said, then turned to Krad, "So, who was it this time?"

"Minazuki." Krad said bitterly.

"Oh, that boy again?" Towa whined, "Gees, someone needs to get him good!"

"Oh, by the way, Towa, have you ever heard of anyone not knowing about the Inbi?" Krad asked, slight agitation in his voice.

"My God, no!" Towa gasped, "Why do you ask?" Krad nodded toward Riku. "You have never heard Inbi?"

Riku shook her head, "No, ma'am"

Towa looked at her for a minute, "Where are you from, then?"

"Azumano."

"Azumano…" Towa said, then squealed, "Azumano? That's a town from the future!"

"What? Are you saying-" Krad asked, Towa nodded furiously. He smiled. "Well, what do you know. No wonder he attacked you."

"Ummm, what?" Riku asked. She understood the stuff about the Carotems, but now, she was totally lost.

"It's simple dear, you come from the future." Towa said with a smile. "That's why you don't recognize the city name."

"There's no possible way I could have come to the past!" Riku cried, "That kind of stuffo nly happens in movies!"

"Movie? Dunno what that is, but..." Krad said, then shook his head, "Well, what was the last thing you remember doing?"

"I was looking at a necklace Daisuke got me for my birthday." Riku said thoughtfully.

"Was it a locket?" Krad asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I found a locket the other day, in the same spot you appeared." Krad said, pulling it out of his pocket. Riku gasped and reached across the table to grabbed it.

She ran her finger across the etched feathers. "Oh, this is the exact same one Daisuke gave me."

"Daisuke, huh?" Towa laughed, "Someone special?"

Riku blushed, "Yes. He's my boyfriend. I miss him a lot."

Krad looked out the window at the darkening sky, "Well, you've been here long enough."

"Wait, what?" Riku asked as Krad walked around the table and stood in front of her.

"It's time for you to go back to your own time." Towa said.

"But, wait! I just got here!" she cried as Krad lifted her bangs and pressed his pointer and middle finger against her forehead.

"Don't worry, Miss Riku. We'll see you soon, okay?" his fingers started to glow yellow and Riku felt herself disappearing.

--

She opened her eyes and saw that she was in her own room and someone was sitting beside her bed, asleep. She sat up and in the darkness, saw the outline of Daisuke's pointy hair. She looked at the clock.

"3:30 in the morning?" she whispered, then shook Daisuke's shoulder, making him jump.

"Riku, you're okay!" he said, relief filling his voice. He hugged her and sounded like he was about to cry as he started talking, "I'm sorry for what happened with Mio. I tried to get away, honest."

Riku smiled and pushed him away, "I know. I just wasn't thinking earlier. Wait…what are you doing in my room at this hour?"

They both blushed, "Well," he started, "I came over to apologize and Risa said you were in the garden and when we went back there, we saw that you had fainted."

"Oh," she said, then smiled, "I'm okay now."

"Alright, well, I'm sure your parents will kill me if I stay in your room, so I'll go sleep on the couch downstairs." He said as he stood.

"Um Daisuke?" she said slowly, making him stop and face her.

"Hmm?" he said, leaning down to eye level with her.

"Would you ever…" she couldn't finish her question, scared at the thought of it being true.

"Would I what?" he asked, taking hold of her hands.

"Umm, never mind! It was nothing!" she laughed, then stood. "How about we go eat breakfast now? I'm not all that tired anymore." Daisuke smiled and they went downstairs.

--

The next day at school, Riku was off in her own world.

'_Who were they?_' she thought, '_Towa and Krad... Were they even real? Or was it really just a dream?'_

"Riku?" Daisuke whispered, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and smiled at him, then pretended to be writing down notes.

_'Maybe I should tell Daisuke'_ she said loudly in her mind. _'I mean, I wanted to tell him last night, but I didn't have the gut to. Besides, didn't he tell me his parents are really well informed about the past? Maybe they would know.'_

"Alright," the teacher said, "Everyone, open your geography textbooks to page 57."

'_Hmm, maybe I could go to the library later and research Inbi,' _she thought as she opened her textbook to a page titled _Ancient Japan._ There was a map with many names that Riku didn't recognize but she didn't really care._ 'Just to see if it ever really existed.'_

"Niwa, please read the first paragraph," the teacher asked.

"Okay, sensei." Daisuke nodded, then looked down at the book, "Ancient Japan was very different from our world today. For example, for fun, people would do battles, sometimes to the death. Many towns' names have changed as well. Most of the city names to the East have only been altered by maybe a letter or two. Names to the West have been changed entirely, leaving no trace of the original one. One of these transactions was when the famous city of Inbi was over taken by the Carotems."

"Thank you, Niwa," the teacher said and continued to talk about the ancient city. You would think Riku would be paying attention, but she wasn't and Daisuke was the only one who noticed.

"Riku?" he asked. Her eyes were wide and her hand was shaking, "What's wrong?"

"The city of Inbi…" she whispered, "It is real."

* * *

**Yay! I finished this chapter in less than 24 hours! Awesome! Now, since I just typed the end of this chapter on the laptop, I have to send it to myself on the computer upstairs. So the time I actually finished typing was 8:54 p.m. on February 18, 2006.**

**The time I actually posted this was 9:20 p.m. February 18, 2006.  
**

**Hope you liked! Please review!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	4. Magic in the Rain

**Ah! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in almost two months! I'm so so so so sorry! I've just been busy with school testing and going on trips and school! Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the Carotems, since I crated them.**

**By the way, I kinda just realized that I got the idea for Krad's mother's looks from Trisha Elric from Full Metal Alchemist and Minazuki looks like Envy, also from FMA. I didn't really do that on purpose, but I just realized that when I reread it trying to get ideas for this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: _Magic in the Rain_**

"What'd you say, Riku?" Daisuke asked.

"What?" she said, looking up at him with a frantic smile, "Oh, I was j-just thinking to myself about something!"

"Miss Harada!" Sensei called out, "Please be quiet!" Riku nodded and looked down. Sensei looked up at the clock and sighed, "Never mind. Class, tomorrow, we will be picking up from here, so please bring your books."

"Yes, sensei," the class said. The bell rang and everyone high-tailed it out of class to go home. As Riku walked out of the school, Daisuke ran up beside her.

"Hey, Riku?" he said, concern filling his voice, "Are you sure you're all right? You sure were acting strangely today."

"No, I'm okay…" she said, "I just…had a really weird dream is all. It was kinda scary, though, because in my dream, I was in that city we were talking about in class today."

"Wow, that is strange." Daisuke said.

"Yea, it sure was…" she said, "Hey, would you mind coming with me to the library with me? I want to check something out."

"Uhhh, yea sure." He said.

--

"Ancient history? It's three rows to the left." The librarian said with a smile. Riku and Daisuke nodded their thanks and walked to the section. In about a half an hour, they had found about 25 books on the topics of Inbi, and the war against the Carotems.

"Let's see…" Daisuke said, looking through a thick, old book, "Well, the city was destroyed after a war that lasted 10 years."

"Wow…" Riku said, "Hey, does it say anything about magicians or sorcerers who fought in the war?"

Daisuke scanned the page then turned the page and smiled, "Yea, there were three sorcerers who were famous, I think."

"Really?" Riku asked as she grabbed the book from his hands and set the book between them on the table. On the page, they didn't have any pictures or anything. As she scanned the page herself, she saw that no one knew the names of these warriors. She sighed and slumped back in the chair. "Man, I was hoping…"

"Excuse me, but the library is closing." A woman said, walking up behind Daisuke. "Don't worry about the books, I'll put them back for you."

The two left the library and went their two separate ways home. Riku walked in and went into the kitchen to get a snack.

"What's wrong with you?" Risa asked from across the table.

"Nothing." Riku said questionably, "Why?"

"You were acting weird in class today."

"I was not!" Riku practically shouted. "Jeez, why do you all think there's something wrong with me?"

"Well," Risa said in a tail-between-her-legs tone of voice, "You fainted yesterday, and me and Daisuke didn't know why. We were worried. And today in class, you kept talking to yourself about things."

"So, you think I have a problem?" Riku said, still shouting. Risa shrunk into herself a little bit and looked down. Riku realized she was scaring her and turned to go up into her room, "Sorry… It's just something happened yesterday when I fainted is all…"

Risa looked up, but Riku was already running up the hall to her room. She closed the door and slumped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. In the corner of her eye, she suddenly saw a small flash of light. She looked towards her nightstand and saw that it was Daisuke's necklace. She grabbed it and stared at it.

"I wonder how I get back there…" she asked as she held the necklace in her hand. "He said he would see me again soon…but how soon is that?"

For about another hour and a half, she just sat on her bed, staring at the necklace. After that, she looked at her clock and saw it was almost nine o'clock at night. She grabbed her PJs and climbed in bed. She was about to turn the light off when she saw the necklace on the nightstand, where she'd put it before getting ready for bed, and decided to wear it to sleep.

--

She felt water hitting her face and opened her eyes. She was in the forest again. As she sat up, she realized that the little dog whom she had seen before was curled up beside her.

"Hey, weren't you here before?" she asked as she pet his head and made him wake up, "Wait… where were you after that guy attacked me?"

He yawned and put his head back down. Riku smiled and picked him up, then looked at the sky. It was raining, with thunder and lightening and she was sitting under a tree.

"Oh man, this is bad." She said as she looked around to see if there was a house or something around. Not seeing anything, she pulled the small dog closer to herself, and stood up. "Well, little dog, looks like we'll have to find somewhere ourselves."

She started walking and realized she was still in her pajamas. She sighed and kept walking down the path. After awhile, she saw lights on in a house. She smiled, put the dog on the ground, and started running towards it. She got to the outer gate and looked to see that the lights were candles, placed on the windowsill. She opened the gate and let the dog go before her into the small courtyard. She walked up to the window and saw no one inside, so she went to the front door and found it locked. It was under a small canopy, so she sat there in a curled up ball, for ten minutes, until she heard someone call to her.

"Who the hell are you?" the voice called. She looked up to see a tall man with purple hair walking towards the door, carrying three logs on his shoulder. She realized it was Dark and clenched her fists.

"You already know who I am, you pervert!" she yelled. He stopped right in front of the porch and stared at her with a raised brow.

"I should know you?" he asked, "why should I know you?"

"Don't play stupid with me." She threatened as she stood up in an attack position. He just laughed.

"Ha ha. You're cute." He said putting his hand on her head, "Now please move. As you can see, it's raining and I would like to build a fire in the house." She glared at him, but moved aside anyway. He walked in, with the dog following, as she just stayed on the porch. He put the logs down, stared at her, and sighed, "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure… I guess." She said as she walked in. She was going to take her shoes off, but realized she didn't have any, just muddy feet. She looked up as Dark threw a towel at her.

"Clean 'em off." He said as he walked down a hallway, and called up the stairs. "Hey Krad! Towa! I brought the firewood you asked for! And I found some kid on your doorstep!"

Riku stared in disbelief as she realized that it was Krad's house. "Coming, coming!" she heard Towa call from the hall upstairs. "Who did you find?"

Dark looked at Riku with a blank face, "What's your name?"

"R-Riku." She said as she put the now muddy towel in the sink.

He looked back up the stairs as Riku saw stocking feet coming down. "Says her name's Riku."

The feet stopped. "Riku? Does she have short, brown hair?" Dark looked at her again with the same blank face, then nodded. Towa came running down the stairs and put Riku in a choke hug, "Oh, my God, Riku! I'm so glad to see you! Oh, my! You're soaking wet! Goodness, you were walking in the rain weren't you!"

As Towa rambled on as she put Riku in front of the fire Dark had built, Krad came down the stairs.

"Hey, Miss Riku, did you get back to your world safely?" he asked as he and Dark sat at the kitchen table.

"You know her?" Dark asked. Towa nodded.

"Oh, Dark, this is the girl we told you about this morning at the market! She's the one here to help us out!" Towa said excitedly.

"Woof!" the dog barked as he jumped on Dark's lap.

"Oh yea, I found Baka, Dark." Krad said.

"Oh, why, thank you Krad, I'm so grateful," Dark said in a sarcastic tone, "Where was he?"

"Apparently, he had seen Minazuki in the market and followed him." Krad said, "When Minazuki was going to attack Miss Riku here, he ran into the cabin and made me follow him out there."

"Told you he was a good dog." Dark said with a smirk.

"Yea, okay." Krad said, rolling his eyes.

"Umm," Riku said quietly, "Why am I here again?"

Dark and Krad looked at her. "It's simple," Krad said. "You were chosen to come help us defeat the Carotems."

"I was?" Riku asked, walking over to the table and sitting down. "Why me, though?"

Towa brought food over to the table and sat it in front of the three of them. "The necklace," Dark said, between chewing food.

"Not possible," Riku said, "This was given to me by my boyfriend, Daisuke."

"Towa, in the future, where is the necklace?" Krad asked, knowing that Dark was going to turn it into an argument. Her eyes went black, then about ten seconds later, went back to green.

"It's supposed to be in a museum," she said, with a smile, "but someone steals it."

"Seriously?" Dark asked, spitting food everywhere. "By who?"

"I'm not telling," Towa said with a wink, "You'll find out sooner or later."

"Someone steals it?" Riku repeated, knowing whom Towa was referring to, "But…no…Daisuke gave it to me! Daisuke has nothing to do with that pervert!"

"I'm not saying he does," Towa said, "but yes, the great phantom thief does steal it."

"Who the hell is 'the great phantom thief'?" Dark asked. Riku stared at him. Towa just waved her hands.

"That's not important," she said. "Riku wants to know why she's here."

"Right," Krad said, "Anyway, the reason you were picked is because of the locket. The locket is a transporter and only transports you at certain times."

"What are the certain times?" Riku asked.

Dark winked and pointed his fork at her, "When you're asleep."

"When I'm asleep? But I wasn't asleep when I was sent here yesterday!" she cried.

"Nope, but you were tired." Towa said, then nodded towards her neck "And you were holding the necklace. That helped out quite a bit."

"Oh," Riku said, "But how am I supposed to help this war thingy?"

"Magic." Dark said, feeding Baka some food.

"I can't use magic." She said, shaking her head. "Sorry."

"We know that," Dark said, "That's why we're going to teach you how to."

"Yep, but you can't use the magic in your own world." Krad added. "That would cause quite a commotion, if you ask me."

Riku laughed and nodded. Krad looked out the window," Well, time for you to go home now."

She, too, looked out and saw the sky getting brighter. She hadn't realized it, but it was actually nighttime when she came here and now the sun was beginning to come up. Krad stood up and started to do the same thing he had done the time before.

"Don't worry," Krad said with a smile," We'll teach you how to send yourself back, too."

Riku smiled and nodded and waved to everyone.

"See you later," Dark said with a smile and wave.

"Bye Riku!" Towa cried excitedly.

--

Riku woke up in her own bed, and realized that her clothes were soaked. She looked at the clock and saw it was time for her to get up anyway.

"Wow…" she said as she changed into her school uniform, "Whatever happens there, actually happens in my world… That's gonna cause some problems."

Before she left her room, her hand closed around her necklace as she thought about what Towa had said, then shook her head.

"No…Daisuke didn't steal this…someone must've just sold it to him and didn't tell him it was stolen."

Somehow, she didn't even believe herself.

* * *

**Yay! Well, hope you liked! I finally got enough time to write and post a whole chapter in one day! It's a new record!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	5. Emotions Gone Haywire

**Hey! Well, school's out for me in about a week or so and yea, I probably won't be updating as much because about a week after school's out, I'm going to Florida with 4 of my best friends, my sister and my church. Then, I have band camp (see Krad in the Marching Band) and in between that, I'll probably be with my boyfriend, out in the woods trying to find the quickest way to the highway from my house or shootin' the li'l kids on my street with a bow and arrow. Just Kidding, but I will be shootin' arrows in the backyard.**

**So yea, that's pretty much my summer. Exciting ain't it? **

Disclaimer: don't won anything. Except the Carotems and the city of Inbi…and Baka the dog.

* * *

**Chapter 5:_ Emotions Gone Haywire  
_**

"C'mon, Riku," Daisuke whined, putting his head in his hand. "We've been here all day."

"Then go home if you want." Riku snapped at him, not lifting her head out of the book. They were at the library since around ten in the morning, looking up stuff on the Carotem war and the ancient city it was fought in. "Huh? What's this?"

"What?" Daisuke asked lazily.

"Something weird I guess you could say." She said, and then put the book on the table. "Yesterday, I found a book that said there were three warriors that were magicians or sorcerers or whatever."

"Yea, so?" Daisuke asked.

"This book says there were four." Riku said. Daisuke sat up and slid the book closer to himself.

"Hm." He grunted, "Wonder which one is true."

"I don't know." Riku sighed, slumping onto the table. She heard her necklace clank on the table and remembered what Towa had said. "Uh, hey…Daisuke?"

"Yea?" he asked, looking up from the book.

"Where'd you get the necklace you gave me?" she asked.

Riku saw Daisuke's arm muscles tense as he looked at her with burning red eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"Uhh well," she said trying to figure out some sort of lie to get him to stop staring like that. "Well, Ritsuko thought it was really pretty and uhh…wanted to know who the artist of it was!"

His burning eyes became confused, "The artist?"

"Yea, so whoever made it could make her one just for her. You know, like, customized." Riku laughed.

"Oh well," he looked down with a smile, "The artist doesn't live anywhere near here. And I don't think he takes special orders either…"

"Oh…uh…what a shame…" Riku said also looking down.

Daisuke looked back up at her, the fire back in his eyes, "Wait…you haven't worn the necklace to school yet, have you?"

"Uh, of course I had!" she said, waving her hands, "Never mind about it, it's nothing…"

"No," he said, standing. "You're accusing me of something, aren't you?"

"What?" Riku blurted, looking up at him with a goofy smile, "No! Of course not!"

"Yes you are!" he said intensely. His eyes suddenly went dead, "Are you accusing me of _stealing _it?"

Riku looked down, knowing that what she was thinking was entirely wrong. "Not exactly stealing it…"

"Then what are you-" Daisuke started. He suddenly stopped and his shoulders lowered a little, "You think I'm Dark again…don't you?"

Riku nodded slightly, but still wouldn't look up. She heard him sigh, then silence. When she finally did look up, she saw he was no longer there and looked out the window to see him solemnly walking down the street to who knows where. She sighed and pulled the book he was examining at closer to herself and flipped through the pages slowly. After a while, she looked out to see the sky was a bright orange and purple. She smiled at the sky's beauty and decided to check out the book and walk outside and watch it.

"Wow…that's pretty…" she thought out loud. She suddenly wondered what time of day it was in Krad's time. She pulled out the book and flipped to the section where it talked about the city itself. She decided, since no one else was around, she would read out loud to herself and maybe she might figure out where this city's ruins were.

"The city of Inbi, also known as the city of mystery, has long been missing off the map of Japan. It was once thought of as the capital of Japan, due to all the merchants in the city and of the millions of tourists that would come from villages from all over the world just to witness its beauty. One of the most beautiful things about the city was the surrounding hilltops where you could watch the sunset or the sunrise as the sun came up from behind the magnificent cliff side castle."

She stopped and thought for a minute. Then she remembered the old castle on the outskirts of town. She looked to see where the sun was now setting below the ocean and traced an imaginary line with her eyes to see where the sun comes up. It was right behind the castle. She smiled as she put the book back in her bag and ran towards the castle, "That's the best thing that's happened to me all day."

As she neared the castle, she saw guards in front of it. "Uh, excuse me!" she called as she walked forward. A scruffy looking old man and a young teenager turned to face her.

"Sorry, missy," the old man said, "Castle's closed today."

"Why?" she asked."

"Didn't ya hear?" the younger man said, then shook his head, "Man, do _you_ live in a damn box. Another letter from Dark was found this morning and-"

Alarms blared through the grounds and the guards looked at each other and nodded. "Let's go." The older one said and they ran off, leaving Riku in front of the giant gate.

"Hey, wait!" Riku called after them. When they didn't respond to her, she figured she would just let herself in. She quickly walked through the gate and up to the main doors, hiding in the shadows as more guards ran by. When they were gone, she walked in the doors and shut them behind her. Luckily, the sun still hadn't gone down the whole way, and Riku figured she had a good half an hour before she would need to get some sort of light source. As she walked down the hallway, she noted that this could really be the castle she was looking for, because it looked like nothing had been touched since the time of Inbi. "Ewww, gross. This place really needs a cleaning crew…and that smell is really getting to me."

"If you don't like it," a voice said, "Then why don't you leave?"

"Whose there?" Riku said, turning towards the voice, which just so happened, to be coming from a shadowy corner.

"Who do you think?" the cool voice said as Dark walked out with a smile on his face. "I heard the guards tell you I was here. Now the question is, did _you_ hear them?"

"I heard them!" Riku shouted, blushing a little. Dark just laughed at her.

"It would be a bit of a bad thing if the cops were to hear you, you know." He said. "Now, why are you here, anyway?"

"I needed some information." Riku said, her eyes strong-willed. Dark noticed this and decided to help. Or at least a little.

"Information on what?"

"The ancient city of Inbi, or at least the war that happened there."

Dark's eyes went cold. "Inbi?"

"Yea," Riku said, "Heard of it?"

Dark nodded towards her, "Yea…yea I have. Why do you want to know about it, hm? A good little girl shouldn't be interested in evil things like that."

"How old are you exactly?" Riku asked out of the blue.

"You know," Dark said, his cool voice returning, "It's rude to ask someone's age."

"Did you used to live there?" Riku asked, making sure he didn't get off topic. "As a merchant? Or something like that?"

Dark figured there was no way out of this and decided to tell her a little of the story. "Yea, I did. But why do yo-"

"Did you know a person named Towa? Or Krad? Did you own a small brown dog named Baka?"

"Whoa!" he said walking towards her and putting his hand over her mouth. "Okay, one question at a time. Yes, I lived in Inbi for a while. Yes, I lived as a merchant. I sold some jewelry and some tools for craftsman. Yes, I knew a person named Towa and I owned a dog named Baka."

He let go of her mouth and she looked up at him, then suddenly reached towards her neck, and ripped the necklace off, holding it up for Dark to see, "What is this?"

"Well that is what is called a necklace." Dark mused, smiling a little. Riku did not find it amusing.

"No," she said coldly. Dark stopped laughing and looked around behind him.

"Crap," he said.

"What?" she asked, confused, "What is it?"

"Come on." He said, grabbing her and flying out a window. He quickly found out there were helicopters waiting for him. He shook his head and pulled out a feather. "Sorry, Riku, I don't want to use this…"

"Huh?" she said as he put the feather over her face and it glowed. She was out in an instant.

--

"Dark!" she screamed angrily as she sat up.

"What?" a voice dumbly asked. She looked to her left to see Dark sitting on a stump carving wood with a large, sharp knife.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, standing up and walking towards him, "Why'd I fall asleep in midair like that?"

"What are you talking about?" he said, stopping his carving and staring at her with bored, blank, purple eyes. "You just got here about five minutes ago."

"Huh?" she asked as she looked around, "Ohhh, I'm here."

"Yea you're here." Dark grunted, standing. "It's about time, too. We've been waiting all freakin' afternoon for you to show your damn face."

"Well, I'm sorry!" Riku said, following him as he walked down the path. Baka suddenly came out of nowhere and started to follow his master. "But I don't decide when you're going to drug me!"

Dark stopped and turned towards her, with the knife at her face and a confused look, "Okay, that's it, what the hell are you talking about?"

"We were just at the castle-" Riku started.

"Don't try to explain it, dear." Towa said, coming out of the cabin's gate with a small basket of apples in her arms. "It's beyond his time, he'll know eventually."

"Okay, what are you two talking about?" Dark asked, agitated.

"Nothing, deary!" Towa said excitedly as she came and gave Riku a hug. "Now, have either of you seen Krad?"

"Yea, just before I found sleeping princess here." Dark said, pointing his knife lazily at Riku again. "We went looking for her, when Baka went ballistic and Krad figured that Minazuki was near by again and went running down the path."

"Oh dear," Towa said, shaking her head, "Goodness, and that boy used to be so nice."

"Towa? You sure we talking about the same Minazuki here?" Dark asked as he threw the blade at the scarecrow in the pumpkin patch.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Towa laughed. "Now, Dark would you do me a favor and go get some more firewood? It looks like it's going to rain again."

"Sure thing." Dark said and ran past the scarecrow to retrieve his knife, with Baka at his heels.

"That boy…" Towa said playfully, "He's grown up so nicely."

Riku looked at her, "What do you mean? You know what he's going to become don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Towa said as she sat on a haystack. "The 'Legendary Phantom Thief' right? Yea, I know. But you should have seen him when he was a little boy…"

"Towa…have you been raising Dark since he was young?" Riku asked, sitting beside her.

Towa nodded, "Yea…Krad too…It was horrible what happened to them…their families…friends… all murdered right before them."

"What?" Riku blurted. "That's horrible! Who by? Did anyone find the murderer?"

"Yes, that's who Krad is after at the moment. Dark would go after him more often, too, if he wasn't here helping me all the time." Towa stared off into the countryside with hazy green eyes.

"You mean that Minazuki…the one who was after me the other day?"

"Yes, he murdered Krad's mother and life-long friend right before him…that was when he was eight years old…"

Riku gulped, "What about Dark's family?"

"A year later. He was nine. Minazuki murdered his mother…father…and I believe he had a sister too…"

"Wow…you'd never know it by looking at him…either of them…" Riku said, suddenly feeling sorry for the one she'd always seen smiling and being flirtatious.

"Well, in your time, Dark's forgotten all about his family." Towa said, sighing. "Maybe when you wake up, you can go find him…help him remember a little?"

"Yea, I will," Riku smiled. The two girls sat there for a while, chatting and then they started tending to the fields. When the sky started to turn a deep orange and red, Dark came back, all bruised and bloody.

"Oh no…" Towa breathed, dropping the fruit she was carrying and running to him. "Dark…what on earth happened?"

"He called for reinforcements…" Dark said with a smile. He whistled and Baka came running, also bloody.

"Minazuki, I'm guessing?" Riku said as she got some water and started to clean the dog's wounds as Towa did the same for Dark.

"Damn right." Dark said.

"Well…where's Krad?" Towa asked.

Dark cringed as the water went into the wound on his arm, "Ugh…! He…he's still back there, I think…I don't know…when he told me to run, he didn't have a scratch on him…"

"I'll go find him." Riku said, carefully placing the dog in Dark's lap.

"Are you crazy?" Towa said as she unlatched the gate, "You don't know any magic yet, they could kill you!"

"I'll be okay." Riku said with a smile, "Gotta face your fears sooner or later!"

"I'd rather later!" Towa yelled as she ran down the path. "Jeez, she's turning into you two…"

"I think she can do it…" Dark said with a smile. "She seems strong enough. Maybe she really is the 'Chosen One' or whatever you called her, Towa."

"Maybe she could do it after at least one lesson…" Towa said shaking her head.

"C'mon, Towa," Dark said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Put a little faith in her like you did in me and Krad, okay?"

--

Riku ran down the path as fast as she could without dying from exhaustion. She threw her head back and forth, looking for any sign of the blonde boy she was looking for.

"Krad!" she yelled, "Krad, where are you? Please answer me!"

She kept running, with no response. She suddenly tripped over what she thought was a root and landed flat on her stomach.

"Oof!" she cried as she fell. She opened her eyes to come face to face with a head. The only problem with this head was it didn't have a body to go with it. She was scared stiff as she looked into the head's cold, blank eyes. She was able to lift herself to her knees and she franticly scooted backwards, only to run into the thing she tripped over. She turned to see it was the body of the severed head. She looked ahead on the trail to see more bodies, some with heads and some not, all slain on the trail. "Oh my…"

She stood and stepped over the bodies in continuation of her search for Krad. She closed her eyes, trying not to look at the faces of the dead and kept walking until she felt clear wind hitting her face. She opened her eyes to see that she was in the clearing for a meadow, with grassy hills running along the one side across from her. She scanned the grass, hoping to see him walking towards her and, like Dark said, totally unharmed. When she didn't see him, she was about to turn back, when she saw someone sitting on top of one of the hills.

"Krad?" she said to herself, then shouted louder, "Krad!"

She saw him turn towards her with a sad, but totally unharmed, face. When he realized it was her, he put his face down, and turned the other way again. She wondered what had happened to him that made him so upset, so she ran towards the hill, making sure no bodies were in her way first. When she got to the top of the hill, she stood behind him, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey…Miss Riku." He said quietly.

"Krad?" she said, sitting beside him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I was just thinking about something." He said, turning his head away from her and burying it in his arm.

"Can you tell me what you were thinking about?" Riku asked. She knew she was being nosy, but she wanted to know why her new friend was so upset.

"I…I killed all those Carotems…I'm sure you saw them…" he said, sounding like he was about to cry.

"Yea…I saw…" she said, looking down. "But they didn't get into the city, so…that's a good thing."

"Yea, I guess." He said.

"Did…uh…did you get Minazuki?"

Krad's hands closed into fists, "No…I didn't have time before his troops ambushed me and he escaped."

"Oh…" Riku said. She suddenly noticed a sword in front of Krad. It was bloodstained. "Hey, Krad…that's not all you're thinking about, is it?"

"Krad chuckled dryly, "That obvious, huh?"

"Yea, just a little." Riku said with a smile, "So…what were you thinking about?"

Krad lifted his head up and looked straight into the sky in front of them, "My mother."

Riku glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Oh…why were you thinking about your mother?"

Krad, with the same blank face staring straight ahead, said, "How I couldn't protect her. My father died from an illness when I was two and I remember the last thing he told me was to…"

"Was to what?" Riku asked gently.

A small tear slid down his cheek as he quoted his father, "'Krad, you're going to be the man of the house now, understand? There's one thing I ask you to do for me when I'm gone…Protect your mother at all costs…Protect anyone important to you…anyone you care about…but especially your mother…'"

"Krad, you tried to protect her, I'm sure." Riku said.

"No, I didn't," He said as more tears ran down his face. "I didn't take my father seriously…and I didn't prepare myself for the day people would come to hurt my mother…now…look what happened."

"Krad, things happen for a reason, I'm sure they do. Maybe it was just her time." Riku said softly.

Krad suddenly burst into tears, "My father trusted me! He trusted me to do one simple thing! And I failed him! I didn't protect my mother, I didn't protect anyone I cared about at all! Instead, they were the ones protecting me! And they died for it! And now, I just let the person who murdered them all get away!"

Riku watched as Krad broke down in front of her, as if he was becoming a small child again. She watched as the memories of that day came flooding back into his mind at an uncontrollable speed. Memories of all the things that hurt him.

"Krad…" she said quietly, hoping he wouldn't even hear her, "You think of me as your friend, right?"

He looked up again and tried to answer without a sign of the break down he just had. When he couldn't make his voice come out of his throat, he just nodded.

"So, that means you care about me, right?" she said smiling. He nodded again, not understanding her questions, "Then you did your job!"

He sniffed and wiped his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Your father said to protect the people you care about. And you just said I was your friend."

"Yea, so? I haven't protected you."

"Yea, you have silly!" Riku said, standing and looking out into the sky, "When Minazuki attacked me when I first came here, you protected me from him."

Krad watched her for a minute or two, then smiled and stood with her. "Thanks," he said quietly, "I needed that."

"No problem," Riku laughed as the walked back down the hill as stars started to appear in the sky. "What are friends for?"

When they got back to the clearing of the woods, they remembered the bodies were there, "Oh, crap." Krad said. "I better clean this up."

"You're a little late there, Krad ole' buddy." A female voice said.

A brown haired girl jumped out of a tree in front of them, making Riku jump. She landed on her feet and caught herself on her hands. Even though it was getting dark, she could see the girl's long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing baggy cargo shorts, a dark green T-shirt, and black hiking boots with camouflage gloves with the finger holes cut off.

"W-Who are you?" Riku asked, her heart still pounding. The girl walked up to Riku and got about two inches away from her face.

"She's the girl I told you about," Krad said, rolling his eyes. The girl looked at Krad with sparkling brown eyes and smiled. She then walked around Riku slowly, as if examining her. Then, when she got around to the front again, she backed up a little, put her hands on her hips and smiled. Krad sighed, "Her name is Riku."

"Well, Riku," the girl said. She then thrust her thumb at herself. "The name's Natsu. And if I were you, I wouldn't forget that."

* * *

**Another one done! I know this one is kinda one of the longer ones. Yea, and for those of you who read my other stories, you're probably wondering why there's always a random brown haired girl in like every one of my stories. That's because that's what I look like and I always wanted to be tough and kick-ass like the girls I create. Also, because I think the clothes I also make up for them are cool.**

**_BlackAngel_**


	6. Memories Fade Away

Blah, you know of those fads where you're obsessed with something for a while? Yea, well I'm in a fanfic writing mood this weekend! Oh yea, I'm cool like that.

**Disclaimer: don't own nothing except Carotems, Inbi, Baka and now Natsu.**

**By the way, Natsu means 'summer'

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: _Memories Fade Away_**

"Natsu?" Riku asked. "That's a pretty name."

"Glad you think so." She said with a smile. "I like your name, too."

"Well, good, now that you like each other…" Krad said, "Natsu, why are you here?"

"Came to say hi." She shrugged, stuffing her hands in her pockets and turned to walk down towards the cottage. "Nii-san told me when he came back to town yesterday night."

"Ahhh…Dark the Blabbermouth talked, huh?" Krad laughed, Natsu nodded.

"Hell yea, but when I got to Towa's a little while ago, Dark was in some pretty bad shape. Towa was getting worried and sent me out here to find you two." She said, then she turned her head and smiled. "Looks like you made quite a killing…literally."

"They ambushed me! What was I supposed to do?" Krad laughed as he chased after her towards the cottage. Riku kept walking, smiling at their friendship. Natsu suddenly tricked Krad and got behind him, then turned towards Riku and called to her, "Hey Riku! You coming or what?"

"Huh?" Riku stuttered. She didn't think Natsu would accept her that quickly. "Oh, right! Coming!"

As the three of them neared the cottage, they saw Dark outside doing target practice with the scarecrow and knives. Baka started barking and Dark turned and waved at them, "Hey! You found them, Natsu! Good job!"

Natsu laughed and ran towards the gate, which was unlatched already, and went running towards Dark and throwing herself at him and giving him a hug. Riku and Krad watched as they slowly walked into the gate and latched it behind them. Riku laughed as she asked, "So, how do you guys know her?"

"I'm sure Towa told you about Minazuki's killing spree, right?" Krad asked. Riku nodded, "Yea, she was involved. But not how you would think."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"She never had parents. She lived on her own until she was four or five. That's when Minazuki tried to kill her, but he failed."

"How'd she escape?"

"I don't really know. All I figured was that whatever family she was from, they must have been great warriors or part animal or something because she sensed he was going to be there or something like that. And when he appeared, she dodged his attacks for a minute or two, then hit him straight on, then ran. She did get pretty cut up, though, because he chased her for a while."

"Wow…"

"Yea, then she found me and Towa. She wouldn't talk to either of us for about six months. All she ever did was target practice on trees or that scarecrow. And when Towa took Dark in, she stuck to him like glue."

"Aww…" Riku laughed, "How cute. How old is she?"

"Fourteen, I think. Maybe almost fifteen."

"You guys coming to eat or what?" Natsu yelled from the door. They both came into the house and sat at the kitchen table.

"So…um…Krad?" Riku asked as they ate.

"Yea?" Krad said.

"He'll teach you right after dinner." Natsu blurted out. "You're lucky. Neither of them will ever teach me any magic."

"Natsu, I told you," Dark sighed, "You're stronger than most men in the military now. You don't need magic."

"Whoa…how'd you know I was going to ask that?" Riku asked, amazed.

"One of those things that made me think she was from an animal family." Krad laughed. Natsu just stuck her tongue out and flicked food at him.

"Hey, now." Towa said, "Natsu, mind your manners. Don't treat you brother like that."

"He started it," she grumbled as she looked back down at her plate. She took one bite, then stood up suddenly, "Okay! You guys need to teach her magic now!"

"Where the hell did that come from?" Dark asked.

"Come on, you guys are slow eaters!" Natsu cried happily. She then ran out the door, with Baka following.

"Well, you ready Miss Riku?" Krad said, standing and taking his and Natsu's plates over the sink.

"Yea, I am, but when am I going back to my own time?" she asked.

"When we teach you how." Dark said, opening the door for Riku she walked out to the front porch and looked towards the hills, when Dark suddenly pulled her backwards as a small knife whizzed by her face.

"Natsu!" Dark yelled as Baka barked at Natsu. "What have I told you about those damn kunai knives?"

"Sorry, Nii-san!" she said, bowing repeatedly. "I forgot the door was right there!"

"Crazy chick…" Dark said.

Riku laughed, "Why does she call you 'nii-san'?"

"I don't know. Krad claims she looks up to me." Dark shrugged. "She's been switching from saying nii-san lately and has been using Dark, so maybe she's growing up finally."

"Okay, well Towa just informed me that it's between midnight and daybreak in your time." Krad said as he walked out of the house, "So, do you want your first lesson is on transporting?"

"Wow, time seems to be going a lot slower this trip." Riku laughed.

"Not really," Towa said, walking outside with a small basket of kunai knives and handing them to Natsu. "When Dark made you go to sleep, the sun had only just gone down. So, it was about six o'clock in your time."

"Oh, wow…" Riku said.

"Quit saying 'wow' all the time." Natsu said walking up to Riku, with Baka following, twirling a kunai on her pointer finger, "Jeez, you sound like a tourist."

"Sorry," Riku laughed. "It's just…I can't believe I'm here, that's all!"

"Wait, Towa…" Dark said. "You said Dark put her to sleep. You mean me?"

"Uhh…" Towa stuttered, then put a big smile on her face. "N-No! I didn't mean Dark! I meant to say…uhhhh…"

"Clark!" Natsu said, suddenly on the roof, with Baka at her side.

"Clark?" Dark and Krad asked in unison.

"Yea!" Natsu said smiling. "Towa told me he's the 'Great Phantom Thief' from Riku's time!"

"Really, Towa?" Krad asked.

"Of course!" Towa said, nodding. "Yes, when you boys aren't around, me and Natsu hang out sometimes and we talk about things like that."

"Right…" Dark said, nodding confusedly. "Anyway… Riku what do you want to learn first?"

"Uh…I-I don't know…what are my options?" she stammered, suddenly brought back into the conversation.

"You could learn an attack spell, creating weapons spell or you could learn transporting first." Krad listed as he helped Towa go to the roof as a safer location to watch the training.

"No, no, no!" Natsu pouted, slamming her hands on the roof as Towa sat beside her and Baka, "That sounds like alchemy! Teach her real magic! Teach her how to stop things in midair, like, right before her face. You know, what you did when you saved me that one time from Minazuki when I was eight!"

"That might be a little more complicated." Dark chuckled, "Seeing as how she has no clue about magic."

"Besides," Krad said, closing his eyes, "We have no weapons she could…" he suddenly felt a small wind by his left ear and opened his eyes and turned to see a kunai stuck diagonal in the ground behind him. He turned back to see Natsu twirling another kunai on her finger.

"You were saying?" she said with a smirk.

"Uh, Krad, I think that would be the best thing to learn, considering next time I come here, I might run into Minazuki again." Riku said, picking up the knife and handing it to Dark.

"All right, if you're sure…" he said. For the next hour or so, they worked with Towa and Natsu throwing fruit at her. Then, under Riku's request, Natsu started throwing her own kunai knives at her and any other weapon she had with her in her cargo shorts.

"Okay…I…think I've…got it…" Riku gasped as she sat on the ground, after dodging attacks for the better part of three hours.

"Towa, time?" Krad asked as Natsu and Baka helped Towa off the roof.

"Almost…" Towa said as her eyes went black, then back to ember. "Eight in the morning."

"Well, you'd better head back." Krad said.

"Bye, Riku!" Natsu said excitedly. "See you tomorrow!"

"Actually Natsu, me and Krad think you should go with her." Dark said as Baka jumped into his arms.

"Huh?" both girls asked.

"Remember when I said you couldn't use magic in your world?" Krad asked. "Well, I meant it's your choice not to use magic. You still can and everything, but it would be preferable not to."

"So, why the hell do I have to go?" Natsu asked, putting her partially gloved hand on her hip.

"You can help her practice." Dark said. "Don't worry, you'll come back with her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Natsu said. "Nii-san, I can't use magic. I don't know how. I'm better with alchemy...and that's science...and ninja methods."

"Yea, we know that." Dark said. "But with the training she has now, you could help her by throwing things at her and stuff."

"Okay…" Riku said, "But I don't even know how to transport myself, how am I going to transport the two of us?"

"Simple," Krad said, walking towards the two girls. "Here Natsu, put your hand on her shoulder…that's right. Now, Miss Riku, put the locket in your right hand and cover it with your left…good. Now close your eyes and picture you were in your room."

"Okay," she said. She did so, then waited a moment, with her eyes still closed. "Okay, Krad, now what do I do?"

When no one responded, she opened her eyes to see she was in her own room.

"Whoa! That was fast!" she said out loud. She began to walk out of her room, when she remembered that Natsu was supposed to be with her. The only problem was Natsu wasn't around. So, she hurried around her house, calling out for her friend, "Natsu? Natsu! Where are you?"

She walked quickly down the hall. She suddenly remembered that it was still only eight in the morning. She turned to Risa's bedroom door and looked in to see her younger sister still sleeping. She smiled and shut the door, then stood at the top of the stairs to listen if anyone was down there. She heard something that sounded like a suction cup and realized it was the refrigerator. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Natsu in front of the fridge, opening and closing the door.

"Natsu!" Riku said, glad her friend was not in trouble already.

"Hey, Riku," she said, eyes not leaving the fridge handle. "What is this funny thing?"

"Oh yea…I forgot you don't have machines in your time." She laughed as she took Natsu's hand off the door. She then remembered that since Natsu was from a different time, her clothes might cause a commotion in public. She looked at her clothes and realized she looked like a regular teenage tomboy. "Well, that's a relief…"

"What?" Natsu asked as she found a butcher knife in the drawer and started to examine it.

"Well, I just remembered you might not look all that normal here with clothes from your time… but the relief is your clothes actually look like present day clothes." Riku said, grabbing the milk out of the fridge and taking the knife from Natsu.

"Oh, yea," Natsu said looking down at her shorts and patting them with her hands, "Custom made just for me from a guy in a small village not far from Inbi."

"Oh. Was he a fortune teller or something because those clothes are really close to the style today." Riku said as she poured two glasses of milk.

"No, Towa told him to make them for me." She said smiling. "So, now I go back to the guy every so often for a new fitting."

"Hey, you're finally awake." A voice came from the window. Both girls turned to see Dark floating there, resting his hands on the windowsill, "You slept for a long time, you know that?"

"What, did you watch me?" Riku snapped at him.

"Nii-san! You came, too!" Natsu cried.

"What?" Dark asked. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Natsu laughed, "Come on, Nii-san, don't play stupid."

"Uhh, Natsu, he probably doesn't remember you." Riku said.

"What?" Natsu said, smile fading and eyes going sad.

"Remember what Towa said about him being a phantom thief?" she said. Natsu nodded. "Well, this is him in the future. In my time. And Towa told me that by this time, he doesn't remember what happened to his family. So…I'm guessing that means…"

"He doesn't remember me." Natsu said, head lowering a bit. "Or anything about back then… like Krad…or Towa…"

"Krad?" Dark said angrily, "Where's that bastard? Is he here?"

"Bastard?" Natsu asked. "What are you talking about Nii-san? Krad is your best friend. You two are like brothers!"

"Okay, I still have no idea who you are," Dark said, staring at her blankly. "And I still don't know why the hell your calling me 'Nii-san' so shut the hell up because you don't have your facts straight, missy."

Natsu balled her fists together and pulled a kunai from her pocket. She suddenly got right up into his face, with the kunai between them, "My name is Natsu. I knew you when you lived in Inbi. I thought you would at least have the decency to remember your sister."

She then threw the knife by Dark's face, purposely missing, then went to the back door, opened it, and ran off down the street.

"Natsu, wait!" Riku cried, running out the door and watching the girl run away. Although Natsu was pretty far down the street, Riku could swear she saw tears running down the warrior's face. Riku sighed and turned to face the phantom thief, "You really don't remember her, do you?"

"I would remember someone like her, I think." Dark said, picking the kunai out of the ground. "She was pretty cute."

"You don't remember you life in Inbi, do you?" Riku asked gently.

Dark faced her with a sad face, "Wish I did, kid."

"What happened that made you forget?"

"I don't know. All I remember is what I told you last night before the guards came." Dark said. He sighed and leaned against the house, "So, she was from that time?"

"Yea, she was. She looked up to you as her older brother. That's why she's so hurt you forgot about her." Riku said.

"That's odd…" Dark said as he pushed himself off the house and looked in the sky.

"What?"

"I can picture her being with me, but I can't remember anything we did." He said as he rose into the sky on his black wings.

"H-Hey, wait!" Riku said. "What are you going to do about her? She's stuck here until I go back!"

"Go back?" Dark said, turning in midair, "Go back where? Inbi?"

"Yea," Riku said strongly, "I can go there. Last time I went, you made Natsu come with me back home."

Dark stared at her with intense eyes, "Go find that girl and bring her to the castle tonight."

"Why?" Riku asked, "That'll just make Natsu more upset to see you."

"Too bad." Dark said as he turned his back to her again, "Bring her anyway. I wanna hear this story."

Riku watched him fly off towards the forest on the edge of town. She sighed and walked back inside to see Risa walking into the kitchen, rubbing her eye.

"Morning, Riku." She said sleepily. "Were you fighting with someone?"

"H-Huh? Oh, no! I wasn't!" Riku laughed. "It must've been the radio you heard. I was listening to it when I came down this morning."

"Oh," Risa said as she sat at the table. "Hey, Riku…do know someone named Natsu?"

Riku froze. She didn't ask Natsu what she was doing before she came into the kitchen. "Uhh, sorta…why do you ask?"

"Because I think she was in my dream. She had long brown hair in a ponytail." Risa said as she tried to remember. "She said I looked like you and that she was your friend from Inbi."

"Oh…" Riku said.

"Yea, but it must've been a dream…"Risa said, slowly. "But she was very nice. Very happy. It seemed as if she didn't know what sadness or anger was…"

"Listen, Risa…" Riku said, "Uhh my friend's parents called this morning…they said she ran away."

"Really?" Risa asked, looking at her sister, "Who?"

"She was in your dream." Riku said.

"Natsu?" Risa asked, shocked, "But she said she was from Inbi! That city was destroyed centuries ago!"

"She was lying." Riku said. "But yea, Natsu ran away and we have to go find her before she gets hurt…or hurts someone else."

"Right! Let me go get dressed and we'll find her!" Risa said, balling her hand into a fist.

--

"Man, where do you think she is?" Risa sighed as she, and Riku walked down the street. "I really want to meet her."

"You will, you will…" Riku said, searching the park they were in. "Natsuuuuu! Where are you?"

"It's almost noon…" Risa stated, "If she left and didn't have any breakfast…she must be hungry. Let's go try some restaurants."

"She wouldn't be at a restaurant…" Riku sad, shaking her head. She remembered how Natsu was in the woods when she first met her. So, if she were hungry, she would probably go hunting. "Here, let's go try the woods."

"Why the woods?" Risa asked as they walked into the wooded area.

"She's very woodsy." Riku said as she walked into the woods. As they got deeper in, they started to wander off the path. As they did that, Riku noticed that a lot of the trees and scars on them from what looked like swords and knives.

"This is hopeless," Risa said, sitting on a tree stump. "Where could she be?"

Riku looked down at the tree stump and thought it looked oddly familiar. "I don't know…I was hoping she would come here."

"Towa's house is gone." A voice came from behind them. They both turned to see Natsu standing behind them with her head down. She raised it and looked at them with sad eyes and a tearstained face, "Why is Towa's house gone?"

"Towa's house?" Riku asked. "But Natsu…" she stopped. It all came together. She didn't realize it yesterday when she found the castle, or when she saw the scars on the trees or the stump. She suddenly realized that the ground they were standing on was the city of Inbi. Or was anyway. "Natsu…is this the city of Inbi?"

Natsu nodded. "Is this what happens to the city in the future? It's destroyed?"

"What are you two talking about?" Risa asked. "Are you Natsu?"

Natsu suddenly realized that she was there. "Yea…who are you?"

"I'm Risa," she said, sticking out her hand, "Riku's sister."

Natsu smiled a little, "Nice to meet you, Risa."

"Natsu…from here, can you tell us where Towa's house is? Or…should be?" Riku asked gently. Natsu nodded and lead the way down the path. They came into a clearing with hills a little farther away. In the clearing, there was a broken down wooden gate and burned ruins in the middle of it.

"Riku…why is Towa's house gone?" Natsu asked quietly. "Why isn't it here anymore?"

"It must've been the war…" Riku said, putting a hand on the saddened girl.

"Riku…how old am I when I die?" Natsu suddenly asked.

"No one would know that," Risa laughed. "You haven't died yet!"

Natsu laughed weakly, "Yea, you're right…"

"I don't know Natsu…why?" Riku asked.

Natsu shook her head. "No reason really. I just had a feeling that I'm not going to get any older…"

"What do yo-" Riku started, but stopped. She sighed. "Come on, we have to go meet Dark, okay?"

"No!" Natsu shouted, pulling herself away from Riku. "I don't want to go see him!"

"Natsu, you have to!" Riku said, "He wants to try to remember you!"

Natsu looked down, "Fine. I'll go."

"Okay, good." Riku said, then turned back to a confused Risa. "Risa…do you want to come too? I'll…I'll explain on the way."

--

The three of them walked up to the castle gate.

"It's almost night…" Natsu said as they walked in, "Where is he?"

"He'll be here soon…Now Natsu…" Riku started.

"It's King Hiro's Castle," she said. "It's in pretty bad shape."

"Yea, it has been for years." Risa said. For the whole afternoon, Riku explained everything to her about the necklace and Inbi. "Let's go sit in the courtyard until he shows up."

"Good idea." Natsu said, smiling. "I like flowers."

"There probably aren't any." Riku said.

"Oh," Natsu said, still smiling. "All well, I like to watch the ocean." She started over to the cliff side when she suddenly stopped. After a minute or two, she collapsed to her knees.

"Natsu!" Risa cried, running over to the girl. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Towa…" she said shakily, pointing in front of her. Riku ran over and looked to see what Natsu was pointing at and gasped herself. "And…and me…"

In front of them stood 2 tombstones. One read _Towa No Shirube_ and the other read _Natsu the Great._

_

* * *

_

**Yea, kinda depressing chapter. Don't worry, Natsu will become happy again. Reality just hit her in the face…really damn hard too.**

**Yea, realy sorry, this one is really long, too! Yea, and if you haven't been able to figure it out...Natsu is kinda an alchemist ninja. Like Narto and Ed in one...except it's a girl. **

**Please review!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	7. Family Forever

Whoa! I'm just in a writing mood this weekend! Surprisingly only for this story, though. I don't know. I just have all these ideas and I guess I'm afraid I'll forget the ideas if I don't write about them as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer: don't own any of it except Natsu, Baka, the Carotems and Inbi.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:_ Family Forever  
_**

"Oh my…" Riku said as she looked at Natsu starting to shake. "Natsu…I-"

"It happens to everyone." Dark said as he floated down behind the tombstones.

"I know that." Natsu said, unusually loud for her condition at that moment. "I just didn't think I'd have to see my own grave…and Towa's…"

"Yea, well, sorry, kid." Dark said as he sat on a bench. Natsu suddenly threw a kunai and stood to stare at him with angry brown eyes.

"Don't call me kid." She said coldly. "I'm not a little girl who can't fend for herself. If you thought hard enough, you'd remember you told me that yourself."

"Do you remember anything yet?" Risa asked as she stood up behind Natsu.

Dark shook his head, "No, sorry. I've been whacking my brains out all day trying to."

"Well, try harder!" Natsu shouted. "Come on…you have to remember something about your old life!"

"My old life?" Dark asked. "What do you mean 'old life'? The only life I've ever known is stealing."

"No, it's not." Natsu said. "Don't you remember anything? You know…you, me and Krad used to be inseparable. We would always go watch the sunset on those hills outside of Inbi. We would fight side-by-side against the Carotems. Dark, we lived together in Inbi. You were a merchant, remember?"

"I remember being a merchant." Dark said. "And I remember I had a dog named Baka. But that's about it, kid…or…I mean…"

"Natsu." She said.

"Dark, what about your family?" Riku asked. "Towa told me that in this time, you don't remember them at all."

"It's not that I forgot them," Dark said, looking up at the stars, "I just choose not to remember them…"

"Is that what you did with your memories of life after that?" Risa asked. "Just push those memories away?"

"I guess I did…" Dark sighed.

"Well, tell me about your family." Riku said. "I want to know what they were like."

Dark smiled, "My mother…she was really pretty. Not too much of a cook…but really smart."

"You're father?" Natsu asked, sitting beside him.

"He was the strongest in our village. Killed a whole tribe of attacking Carotems once, I believe."

"Towa told me you had a sister." Riku said.

"Yea, I did. Waki got my mother's looks and my father's brawn. She was a warrior. She would spar with my dad all the time." Dark said, then he laughed. "Funny thing, though. No one knew how I got my purple hair. I mean, my mom was brunette and my dad was blonde."

"What about your sister?" Natsu asked.

"Brunette like my mom." He said, smiling.

"How did Minazuki kill them?" Natsu asked.

He looked at her. "Some magic spell, I think. At least for my dad and Waki. He just came up behind my mom and slit her throat."

"How do you know? Were you there somewhere?" Riku asked.

"Yea, I was in a tree outside." Dark said. "I wanted my mom to see and I could see her through a window. She was in the kitchen. I saw Minazuki come up behind her and yelled for her to run but…she didn't hear me."

"Ouch…" Natsu said.

"Yea. Waki heard me scream and came running and asked me what was wrong. I showed her and she got my father and he told me to stay in the tree and out of sight. A few minutes later, I saw a flash of black light. When I went to check…"

"They were dead." Natsu said, sadly. "I'm sorry, Dark. I didn't mean to bring up those-"

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it." He said with a smile as he patted her head. "Now, I just need to remember about you."

Natsu smiled. "You work on that. It shouldn't be too hard. I'm not an easy person to forget."

Dark chuckled. "Well, I really shouldn't be out tonight. So, I better get going."

"Try to remember, okay?" Natsu asked with a childish voice and happy eyes.

"Will do." He said as he stood and kissed her on the forehead. "Now, go back to your time and force me not to forget you, okay?"

Natsu laughed, "Yes! Will do Nii-san!" He smiled at her and flew off. Riku and Risa walked up behind her.

"Are you two better off now?" Risa asked cautiously. Natsu turned to her and smiled. Risa smiled back, "Good, now where will you sleep?"

"Oh, I can sleep outside." Natsu said, waving her hand as they walked out of the castle.

"You're not a dog!" Risa cried. "You can at least sleep in the house!"

"Actually, Natsu…" Riku said. "I was hoping you could help me practice when we get home.

"Huh? Oh, sure!" Natsu said with a smile. As they walked and talked, they suddenly ran into Daisuke.

"Hey, Haradas." Daisuke said with a smile. He looked at Riku and looked away.

"Hiya!" Natsu said happily. "Who are you?"

"I could ask the same question," he said, looking up from the ground and at Natsu.

"Natsu, this is Daisuke Niwa, Riku's boyfriend." Risa said as the two shook hands. "Daisuke this is Natsu…uhhh…what's your last name."

"I dunno." Natsu said shrugging. "You saw that tombstone back there. They didn't know my last name either, so they put. 'Natsu the Great'." She said fanning her hands out in front of her. "You know…that has a nice ring to it…Natsu the Great…I am Natsu the Great!"

"Yea, she's a little…" Risa said as she twirled her finger around her ear.

"Heh, heh, yea." Daisuke laughed. He then looked at Riku, "Listen, Riku, I'm sorry got angry at you yesterday. It was nothing really, I was just tired."

Riku looked at him and blushed. "I'm sorry for accusing you of it, too."

They hugged and Natsu put one hand on her hip, "Well that's great. Everybody loves everybody else. Now can we go do something? I wanna know more about that movie that restaurant guy was talking about."

"Okay, what's with this girl?" Daisuke whispered in Riku's ear. "Why is she talking like she's from a million years ago? And why was she talking about her own grave stone?"

"Uh, heh, heh." Riku laughed. "I'll tell you when I know more myself."

"Right…" Daisuke said. Of course, it's not like he was going to tell Riku that he heard every conversation Dark and this girl had. Not to mention Dark kept mumbling about it all day. He just had to act like he had no clue what was going on.

As they walked back to the Haradas, they ran into Satoshi.

"Are you another friend of Riku?" Natsu asked immediately when Daisuke and the Haradas all said hello to him.

"Yea, I guess you could say th-" he started, then grabbed his chest. Daisuke ran over and grabbed Satoshi before he fell over. Satoshi looked up at him and whispered. "It's him…"

"Oh man…now?" Daisuke said. "Come on, let's get out of here…"

Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's shirt. "No…he said…he wants to talk to Natsu…"

"Huh?" Natsu said. "Hey, how the hell did you know my name?"

"I…guessed…" Satoshi said painfully as he stood up and ran away.

"Well, he was rude." Natsu said.

Daisuke chuckled, "Well, he kinda has a reason to be."

"Yea, I guess." Natsu said. "I don't know why…but I feel like I know him from somewhere…"

"Oh, really?" Daisuke asked nervously.

"Yea…he…he reminds me of Krad!" she said, snapping her fingers.

"Glad your thinking of me." Krad said, suddenly walking down the path in front of them. "Hello, Natsu. Long time no see."

"Krad!" she yelled running up to him and giving him a hug, "When can I come home? I don't like it here. It's way too different for me."

He hugged her back and stroked her hair. "Soon, I promise."

"Krad?" Riku asked, astonished. "What are you doing in this time?"

"I'm in this time." He said, looking up at her. "I haven't seen you in a while either, Miss Riku."

"Riku… you know him?" Daisuke asked, glaring at Krad.

"Yea," Riku said. "Uhh, I'll tell you about it later, I promise."

"Krad, Krad!" Natsu said excitedly, still hugging him, "Guess what!"

"Hm?" he said. To Riku, he seemed a lot more grown up than the Krad she had met.

"I saw Dark!" she said. "He's changed a lot, though… but you didn't change, did you? Your still the super nice guy who will do target practice with me, right?"

"Right." He said, still stroking her hair, "I'm still the same."

"Like hell you are!" Dark screamed. Riku and Risa jumped, not realizing he was there. Krad looked up and smiled.

"Whoa…" Risa said, "Where's Daisuke?"

"If he has red, pointy hair," Dark said, "I saw him running towards the police station."

"Oh," Riku said, "I wonder why."

"I'll tell you why." Dark said, walking forward and pulling Natsu away from Krad. "It's because of this bastard!"

"Huh?" Natsu said as Dark put her behind him.

"Natsu, for your own safety," Dark said, turning his head to her with a smile, "Please stay behind me. And keep the Haradas both safe, too."

"Aww, Dark, you have changed since then," Krad chuckled. "Why won't you let her see her older brother?"

"You were never a brother to her!" Dark shouted. "You're the one who killed her!"

Natsu twitched and backed up a step. "W-What?"

"That's why I tried to forget her! We were family, Krad, and you earned her trust, then you turned around and killed her!" Dark shouted, grabbing Krad's collar.

Natsu was suddenly between them and pushed them farther away from each other, then stared at Dark, "Dark…you remembered?"

"Yea I did." He said, glaring at the easygoing Krad.

"Krad…is that true?" Natsu asked slowly. Krad looked at her and smiled.

"Of course it isn't." Krad said, shrugging his shoulders. "You know Dark…he would always kid around."

"I guess your right…" Natsu said, raising her finger to her lips in thought.

"Oh man," Riku whispered.

"What?" Risa asked back.

"Fighting's all Natsu knows. She isn't that bright otherwise. She can't tell the difference between whose lying and whose not." Risa said as she watched Krad and Dark.

"And they both know that." Risa said. "She'll believe anything either of them say."

"Damn it Krad!" Dark screamed. "Why'd you have to show up anyway?"

"Well that's a dumb question." Krad laughed dryly. "To see Natsu, of course."

"Yea, right." Dark said. "You told me yourself you never cared about her all that much."

"When did I tell you that?" Krad asked.

"On the battlefield." Dark said.

"Hmmm, I don't remember all that much of that battle." Krad said.

"Battle?" Natsu asked.

"Come on, Natsu," Krad said, reaching his hand out to her. "Let's go out to a restaurant. You know, catch up on old times."

"Uhh," Natsu said hesitantly. She placed her hand in his and he was about to close his fingers around it when Dark grabbed her and flew into the sky. "Huh?"

"I'm not letting you hurt her again." Dark said to Krad, staring at him with cold, purple eyes.

"Dark, wait!" Riku shouted. "Where are you going?"

"I'll meet you two in a little while." He said. "Stay safe till then."

"Dark, where are we going?" Natsu asked in a panic as she wrapped her arms around Dark's neck tightly. "What about Krad?"

"I'll explain on the way…" he said as he flew out of sight of the three on the ground.

After they were out of sight, Riku and Risa looked at Krad, who was still staring at the sky.

"Krad…" Riku asked, slowly walking towards him, "Have you really changed that much?"

Krad turned his back to her, "I guess I have…If I were you, Miss Riku, I wouldn't involve yourself too much. You might get someone's blood you don't want on your hands."

He walked away as Risa walked up behind her sister.

"He didn't sound like that the way you described him." Risa said as they turned back towards their house. "He seemed sweet."

"He is, he is." Riku said. "At least back then he is. I wonder what happened to make him so bitter like that. And the way he and Dark were acting towards each other."

"Yea, I don't know." Risa said. "I wish I could go."

"I don't know." Riku said. "I'll ask next time I go if you can or not."

Risa smiled, "Okay!"

"But I wonder where Dark took Natsu off too. It can't be somewhere too public." Riku said.

"I don't know." Risa said as they walked down the road to their home, "Maybe back to Towa's cottage?"

"Nah, I doubt it." Riku said, shaking her head. "She would become sad again."

"Yea, I guess…" Risa said. "Maybe he's just going to fly her around for a while until he's sure Krad's gone."

"Or maybe, he'll just bring me to your house!" Natsu said from the front porch, with Dark behind her, leaning against the house.

"Where'd he take you before here?" Risa asked.

"Nowhere. We just flew around town so I can see what becomes of Inbi." She said.

"So, you still won't listen to me about Krad, eh?" Dark asked, glancing at her.

"No…" Natsu said with a weak smile. "Dark, you know as well as I that I'm not that smart so I don't know what to believe. So…I'm going to wait until I see it myself."

Dark shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Come on, Dark," Natsu said, hugging him, "Now that I know what's going to happen, I'm going to try and stop it myself."

"You always were strong willed." He said, kissing her forehead again. "Good luck with it."

"So, Riku," Natsu said, "When are you going back to sleep?"

"Ha, ha." She said as they walked into the house. "I don't know. I guess I'll go try now."

"What about Natsu?" Risa asked.

"Oh, don't worry about her." Dark said, eyeing the different objects around the house. "She'll go when Riku does. No matter if she's asleep or not."

"Okay, well, good night then you guys." Riku said as she walked up the stairs. Risa decided to stay downstairs with Natsu and Dark. Riku laughed to herself. "Probably going to try and flirt with Dark when Natsu comes with me."

She laid down in her bed and closed her eyes and she was out like a light.

--

"Come on, open your eyes!" Natsu said, picking up Riku's hair and dropping it again. Riku opened her eyes to see Natsu about two inches from her face.

"Whoa!" she said as she tried to stand up quickly.

"Jeez!" Natsu laughed as Baka came running down the trail. "Well, you coming or not? It's almost noon here and I'm starving!"

"Right, right." Riku said as Natsu grabbed her hand. "I'm coming!"

They entered the gate to see Krad picking some ripe tomatoes. Natsu sucked in a deep breath and ran towards him, "Krad!"

He looked up and smiled as she threw herself at him and pulled him into a hug, "Heh, hey Natsu, hey Riku! Uhh, Natsu? Why are you hugging me so tight? Did something happen?"

"Not exactly…" Riku said, closing the gate behind her.

"Krad?" came Natsu's muffled voice from Krad's shirt.

"Yea?" Krad laughed.

"You're…you're not gonna change are you?"

He laughed again, "Change?"

"Yea, like are still gonna be a sweet guy right?" she asked. "In other words…will you always be my big brother?"

Krad smiled and bent down to eye level with her and put her hair behind her ear, "I'll always be your big brother. I promise, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay! Now, where's Dark?"

He stood back up, "He went back into town earlier to work at his shop for a while."

"Okay, I'll go help him." Natsu said as she ran off towards the clearing. She suddenly stopped. "Oh and Krad? One more thing."

"Yea?" he asked, turning towards her.

"You and Dark will always be friends right?" she asked, cocking her head.

"What?" he laughed. "Of course we will. The three of us will always be like family."

"Okay, good!" she said as she ran off towards town.

Krad turned back towards Riku, "Uhh, what happened?"

"Don't bother, dear!" Towa said, rushing out into the garden. "Krad, be a dear, and go take those tomatoes inside."

"Sure thing Towa." He said and walked inside with Baka following.

"They started to fight over her, I'm assuming?" Towa said as she turned towards Riku.

"Yea," Riku said. "Why do those two hate each other so much?"

"Well, for some odd reason," Towa said. "I can't see that part in the future."

"That is odd…" Riku sighed.

"Yes, so I guess we have to wait until that time comes to see exactly what happens." Towa sighed.

"Oh, by the way," Riku said as Krad walked back outside, ""Do you know how Natsu dies?"

"Why do you need to know a thing like that?" Krad asked as he set up some poles and cloth for Riku's training.

"I just want to clear something up, that's all." She said.

"Hmm," Towa said.

"Riku suddenly whispered in her ear, "Does Krad do it?"

Towa looked at her with confused eyes, then looked down, "No…not exactly."

"Not exactly?" Riku asked.

"No, but that's all I know." Towa said as Krad walked up to them, "That's when I can't see anything."

"Don't know what you two are talking about…" Krad said, "but come on, Miss Riku, you ready?"

"Sure!" she said as she walked over with Krad, leaving Towa to sit and watch the two from a haystack.

Towa sighed as Baka hoped up beside her. She looked down at him and pet his head, "Baka…I wish the world could be as peaceful as it seems out here."

"Arf!" Baka barked, wagging his tail.

"Towa!" Natsu cried, suddenly coming over the hill, "Krad! Riku!"

"Huh? Natsu? What's wrong? Was Dark not there?" Krad asked as she ran up and ran into him, out of breath.

"Well, I…got into…town…" she breathed. "But…I didn't make it to Dark's stand."

"Why not?" Towa asked, walking up to the group. "Was there a big crowd?"

"No." Natsu said as she stood on her own again and took a deep breath. "The guards around the city gates said that Carotems are planning a big raid to the city and they are evacuating everyone!"

"Well, what about Dark?" Krad asked.

"I saw him in one crowd of people that were hurrying out of the city. He saw me and tried to get over, but he couldn't and yelled for me to meet him here." Natsu said.

"How big is the raid?" Krad asked.

"From what the guards told me…almost the whole army. So…about 3 million."

"How far away are they?" Towa asked.

Natsu bit her lip, "About a day and a half."

* * *

Okay, well, this chapter is really long too! Wow, I'm sorry if you don't like long chapters!

**Yea, Natsu hasn't used any alchemy and barely any ninja skills yet, but she will soon.**

_**BlackAngel**_


	8. Deals and Promises

Yea, I don't really know what to say here. Wow that's a surprise since I normally can't keep my mouth shut!

**Disclaimer: see chapters 1-7

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: _Deals and Promises _**

"A day and a half?" Krad gasped. "Oh man…I thought we would have a little more time to train you Miss Riku…"

Natsu started looking around, "W-Where's Dark?"

"We haven't seen him since this morning." Towa said. Natsu looked at her with sad eyes and suddenly threw her arms around her neck. "W-Whoa…! Natsu…what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head. "I…I just don't show my appreciation enough for you taking me in."

"Oh, it's okay, dear!" Towa said as tears came to her eyes. Natsu broke apart and ran towards the far end of the gate by the hillside.

"N-Natsu?" Riku asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find Nii-san!" she cried. "Krad, you teach Riku as much magic as you can! When I find Dark, we're going to go to the castle and talk to King Hiro about how we can help! Baka, come on!"

The dog barked and ran after her as she disappeared down the hill. Krad turned towards Riku and smiled, "Well…you heard the girl…let's get into some tough training."

Riku smiled weakly. "Right…Good thing I went to sleep sorta early tonight…and that I don't have school tomorrow."

Krad smiled, "Come on, Towa. Since Dark isn't here, you're going to have to help train her."

"Okay!" Towa said excitedly. "Let's go!"

For about an hour, Krad and Towa taught everything they could to Riku as fast as possible. Surprising to the two of them, Riku only had to be told how to do things only once each time, then she was able to master the spell.

"Wow Miss Riku…" Krad said as Towa went inside to get drinks for them. "That's a bit like Natsu."

"Really?" Riku laughed.

"Yea…" he said. "Now, I have a question for you. Why was Natsu giving me and Towa so many hugs and so happy to see us when she came back earlier?" he asked, looking off in the direction of where Natsu had run off earlier. "It's not like she never does it or anything…it's just what she asked me when she hugged me."

"Well, you and Dark are still alive in my time." Riku said as Towa came outside with three glasses of water. "And you two don't like each other very much… or at all I should say."

"What?" Krad asked. "Why, what did we do?"

"You fought over her and in front of her." Riku said. "And…Dark said something that kinda surprised her."

"What'd he say?" Krad asked, but before Riku could answer, Dark and Natsu came running over the hill with Baka at their heels.

"Krad!" Natsu yelled as she saw them outside. "Krad…! Krad, the Carotems are a lot closer than those guards said they were."

"Really? How close?" he asked.

"In the city." Dark said.

"Already?" Towa gasped. "Oh no…did everyone get out okay?"

"Yea…most did...I think." Natsu said. "Some warriors from those two families…the Niwas and Hikaris I think…they were fighting them off. Or trying to at least." Natsu said. She looked up into the air and suddenly started running around the house, drawing a transmutation circle around it. She then pressed her hands on it, making some of the ground sink and a wall come up behind her. She stood up and put her fists on her hips. "That should do it…"

There were suddenly loud noises coming from the woods. To Riku, they sounded like swords clinging together, and guns firing.

"That's not good." Krad said. "Looks like some didn't go into the city."

Natsu took a few steps toward the forest, then stopped and turned back towards Krad. "By the way, Krad. Before I forget." She said, stuffing her hand down her shorts largest pocket and pulling out a small golden object. "This is for you."

Krad held it in his hand. It was a golden cross. He smiled, "Where did you get this?"

"I found it on the way to find Nii-san." She said with a smile. "It reminded me of you, so... I want you to have it."

"Thank you, Natsu." He said. Then he reached behind himself and grabbed his long golden ponytail, bringing it around his shoulder and holding the tip in his hand. He quickly fastened the cross at the end with a magic spell.

"Wow, Krad." Riku said. "That looks gorgeous."

Krad smiled and blushed a little bit. Natsu suddenly turned back for the forest path and ran towards it. "Natsu?" Dark yelled, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go fight those Carotem bastards!" she yelled as she spun around towards them and staring at Krad with a laughing smile. "Come on Krad…you told me you would do whatever it took to defeat these guys after what they did to your mom and Matoko. This could be your chance to do it. So…are you with me on this or not?"

Krad smiled at her, "Yea, I'm with you." He looked at Riku and Dark expectantly and they both nodded.

"It's been a while since I kicked anybody's ass." Dark said. "Towa, you stay here, all right? If any villagers come by, help them get as far away as possible, and you go with them."

Towa looked at them with concern then sighed, "You kids are too reckless…but I'll listen to you. Come back safely, okay?"

"You got it, Towa!" Natsu yelled as the others caught up to her and they ran into the woods.

"Okay…" Dark huffed as they got to an intersection of the path. He looked down at his panting dog, "Baka…do your stuff."

"Arf!" he said and got in front of the group and sniffed the ground. He looked up and started down the path straight ahead of them. They were running for about 10 minutes, when out of nowhere, a small, but fast, cannonball went hurling into Natsu's side, sending her through the trees and out of sight.

"Damn it…Natsu!" Dark screamed. He looked at Krad, who nodded to let him go and ran into the fallen trees with Baka following.

"Right on target." A voice said. Krad and Riku looked to see a man in armor with sandy blonde hair walking out of the woods.

"King Hiro?" Krad asked, shocked. He then narrowed his eyes, "No…you're not the king."

"Damn, you saw through it." The man said with fake disappointment. He then smirked at Krad. "You really are too smart for your own good, Krad."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Krad yelled as Minazuki took his original form.

"That girl is such a nuisance… always running around town…beating up my army…" Minazuki said with apparent pleasure in his voice.

"I'll only say it one more time…" Krad said, walking up and grabbing Minazuki's shirt collar, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because…" Minazuki said. "She needs to be out of the way for my plan to work."

"What?" Riku asked as she tried to move forward, but Krad motioned for her to stay back.

"You see…her bloodline and all Carotems have been enemies for generations." Minazuki said. "I was finally able to track down her family about 14 years ago…"

Krad's grip tightened on his collar as he said through gritted teeth, "And you killed her family."

"Yes." He said, sighing, "But those sneaky people, they hid her somewhere so I wouldn't be able to find her. I never knew she existed until I saw her in town about four years later, transmuting tools for craftsmen and doing performances with her kunai knives for money."

"You realized only her family could do that and at such a young age…" Krad growled.

"Yea, I did figure that out. But, alas, she was able to defeat me, then she found Towa and you back there." He said. "So, I've been watching her all this time…waiting for the moment when she would be weak enough for me to attack."

"But it never came." Riku finished his sentence.

"Correct, young missy." He said, raising his hand. He then looked at Krad with laughing eyes. "Krad…I have a question for you…"

"What?" he said, not so much as a question, but as a statement.

"Would you like to see your mother again?" he asked. Krad's golden eyes grew wide and his grip loosened.

"My…mother?" he asked.

Minazuki smiled. "Yea. I can help you do that."

"There's a cost…I know it…" Krad said.

"Yes, there is." Minazuki shrugged. "You would just have to do one thing for me…an exchange if you will…or as the alchemists like Natsu say, an equivalent exchange."

"Riku." Krad said. "Go back to Towa's and tell her what happened to Natsu."

"Wha?" she stuttered, "But Krad, what abo-"

"Just go." Krad said, turning to her with burning eyes. "Now."

She gulped and turned to leave. As she slowly walked away, she strained to hear some of the words the two were saying.

"So, you're in?" Minazuki asked.

"What's the price?" Krad asked coldly.

"Simple. All you have to do is help me lure…" By that time, Riku was too far away to hear what else Minazuki or Krad were saying. She thought about what the price would be and she sighed as she walked into Towa's gate a few minutes later.

She walked into the courtyard to see Towa showing a man with 2 young girls which direction to go to get away from the city.

"About 2 miles after that, there will be a small cottage. Go there and tell them Towa sent you. Then they will give you a place to stay." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, Lady Towa, so much." The man said, shaking her hand wildly.

"No problem!" she laughed.

The man then picked up the smaller of the two girls, who looked to be about four or five, and looked at Towa with worn eyes, "Will we ever be able to return home?"

Towa turned and saw Riku standing there alone. She looked back at the man with a weak smile, "One day, sir, one day."

The man thanked her again and took his other daughter by the hand, and then walked down the path Towa had shown him. Towa then looked over at Riku worriedly, "Where are the others?"

Riku walked forward, "Krad is still taking care of Minazuki. I don't know where Natsu or Dark are."

Towa laughed softly, "And Baka?"

"He went after Dark to find Natsu." Riku sighed. She then looked at the wall Natsu had transmuted. "That's still holding up?"

Towa looked at it too, "Yes, it is. She made it with a lot of care."

"Yea, she's strong…" Riku said. Without anyone else around, it was unusually quiet.

After a few moments, Towa gulped and looked back at Riku, "Riku…what happened to Natsu?"

"She was shot," Riku sighed, "By Minazuki."

"I hope she'll be able to bounce back like she always does," Towa said. After that, they stood there for a while, staring at the clear blue sky over the giant wall. Riku wondered how it could look like a wonderful day, when a horrible war was going on. Suddenly, Riku felt a tug at her shirt and turned to see a small four-year-old girl holding a sleeping baby boy. She had tearstains on her face.

"Excuse me, miss." She said with a slight British accent and a quaking voice. "Our house is gone. A guard in Inbi lead us out here and told us to find someone to help us find a place to live for a while."

"Poor children…" Towa said, squatting down and putting her hand on the girl's brown head. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know." She said. "They gave me my little brother and told me to run. Then my house exploded."

"I see…" Towa nodded. "How about you take your little brother inside and get some food off of the table."

"Okay," the girl said. Towa stood up as the girl walked inside.

"Poor things," Towa said as she and Riku watched the girl through the window. "No doubt their parents are dead."

"No doubt at all." A voice said from the gate. Riku turned and Towa smiled as Dark walked through the gate with a sleeping Natsu on his back, and Baka in front of him. "Minazuki doesn't care who gets hurt, as long as he gets what he wants."

"Where was she?" Riku asked as Dark walked up to a pile of hay near them and slowly laid Natsu on it. Riku had just now noticed that Natsu's hair was no longer in a ponytail. Instead, it was spread out behind her head, like a small brown puddle with a few strands stuck to her bleeding and bruised face.

"Under some broken tree trunks about half a mile from where we were." He said as he sat beside her on the hay pile and pushed those few strands out of her face.

"How bad are the injuries?" Towa asked as Dark laid beside Natsu. Dark then lifted her now dirty and ripped green shirt about halfway up her left side to show a bruise stretching halfway around her back and stomach.

"Other than that," Dark sighed as he lowered her shirt and placed his hands behind his head, "There's just some minor cuts and a few skin deep bruises."

"Goodness," Towa said as she got a wash cloth with some water and started to clean Natsu's face. "I wonder why he would target her like that."

"Yea, well," Dark said, closing his eyes, "When I find out, he's a dead man."

"He's a dead man anyway if he's dealing with you." Towa laughed, "After what he just did."

Dark chuckled a little, "Yea, good point."

"Actually," Riku said quietly. "I…I know why he did it."

Dark opened his eyes and sat up, "How do you know why?"

"He told me." Riku said, looking at him. "Or…was telling Krad and I just heard."

"Well, why did he?" Towa asked as she wrung out the rag and started to wipe Natsu's arm.

"He said it was because she was the last member of the only family who could ever defeat Carotems." Riku explained, trying to remember Minazuki's exact words.

"Not possible." Dark said, shaking his head and lying back down. "She's been on her own since she was practically born."

"That's because Minazuki killed her family. They were able to hide her from him."

Dark sat back up. "That bastard." He said through gritted teeth. "So, he thinks that if he kills Natsu…"

"No one will be able to stop him." Towa finished. She looked down at Natsu and put her hand on her warm face. "Poor girl…her destiny is probably the biggest thing to ever happen…and she doesn't even know it."

"Wait a minute…Riku," Dark said slowly, "Where's Krad?"

"Uhh, I don't know." Riku said, "He was talking to Minazuki and told me to come back here and he would catch up."

"Riku, Dark…this is when I can't see anything that's happening." Towa said, sadly. "I have a feeling something horrible is going to happen."

"Krad will want to know that Natsu will be okay." Dark said, trying to determine whether or not he should go get Krad and tell him that Towa couldn't see anything. They suddenly heard a deep sigh and saw Natsu's eyes flicker slowly open.

"Dark…?" she said quietly. Dark smiled and hugged her. "What happened? Where are we?"

"We're at Towa's." he said as he continued to hug her. "Minazuki singled you out and attacked you."

She broke apart from him, "Minazuki? Well, then come on! Let's go kick that bastard's ass!" She jumped up and turned to leave when Towa stood suddenly and grabbed her arm. Natsu looked at her with confused eyes. Towa looked at her sadly, then lifted her shirt to show her the bruise. "No wonder my side hurt." She joked. "Anyway, let's get going. The sooner we find Minazuki, the sooner we can kick his ass and stop the war."

"Well, if you're sure you're well enough to…" Dark said. Natsu nodded and he turned to Riku. "Riku…you ready for this?"

Riku smiled and nodded. "Yea! Let's go."

"Good," Natsu smiled and pulled a kunai from her pocket and gripped it tightly. "Now, let's go find Krad and then we'll be the perfect team."

* * *

Yea, well another done and gone. Only a few more are left I guess.

**Please review, hope you enjoyed! **

_**BlackAngel**_


	9. Please Laugh When I Die

**Hola! Well, I'm back on this story. I should probably write for _History of the Heart _story, but I don't feel like it.**

**Dude, another random thing, on chapter 7, when I was talking about Dark's family, I just realized, like two days ago, that the idea for his father, I got from Honenheim from FMA. Dude, I get a lot of ideas for this fanfic from FMA! That's kinda weird… **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Natsu, Baka, Carotems and Inbi.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: _Please__ Laugh When I Die…_**

"Damn it, where's Krad?" Dark asked as they came to the clearing. "Natsu, aren't you physic or something?"

"Not exactly," Natsu laughed. "I can sense things is all it is."

"But you knew my question the other day." Riku said as Natsu put her kunai in her mouth, pulled another hair tie out of her pocket and started to fix her hair.

"Mm," she nodded and spit the kunai back into her hand. "That was just an obvious situation. Anyway, we need to find Krad."

"Right, but can you sense him anywhere near here?" Dark asked as Baka walked in front of them and started sniffing the ground.

"Well, I can sense other Carotems around right now." Natsu shrugged.

"But we just defeated at least one hundred!" Riku cried. It took them forever to get through about 50 yards of the path due to the coming army.

"I know, I know." Natsu said. "But the Carotem population is well over five million."

Suddenly, Baka started growling and edged forward a little. Dark looked over at the hills and saw about 50 Carotems on each of the three hills, all of them aiming weapons at the three of them. "I'd love to go over statistics, but…" Dark said as he grabbed Riku and hid behind a tree as Natsu grabbed Baka and jumped into a tree, "We have bigger problems at the moment."

They heard someone shout and all three hills started rapid fire. Natsu and Baka suddenly jumped out of the tree and into plain sight, and an easy aim, for the Carotems. "Natsu! What are you doing?" Riku yelled.

"I'm finding Krad," she said as she ducked into the tall grass and Riku saw her do a hand sign. There were about seven puffs of smoke, then eight Natsus stood up.

"Huh?" Riku gasped.

"It's a ninja jutsu." Dark said, watching as the seven clone Natsus went running for the hills, each carrying a kunai knife and a shuriken. "Makes clones."

Riku looked back to see the original Natsu crouching low to the ground. She had plucked all the grass out a small area and was drawing a transmutation circle there. "But…" Riku said, "How is this supposed to help find Krad?"

"I sensed him nearby. Minazuki too!" she said as she pressed her hands firmly on the ground. There was a flash of red light and a wave of dirt over came two of the hills, taking the Carotems under. There was only one hill left. The clone Natsus hadn't reached the hills yet, so now, they only had one target. Suddenly, Natsu started running away from the hills, with Baka beside her.

"Whoa, Natsu!" Dark screamed, coming out into the clearing, "Where the hell you going?"

"They're this way!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Come on, Riku." Dark said, grabbing her hand and running after Natsu.

"Shouldn't there be an army from the city coming?" Riku said as Dark dragged her along.

Dark shook his head. "You, me, Krad, Towa and Natsu are the last defense. We saw the whole military slaughtered in the city earlier."

"Whoa…" Riku gasped as they suddenly lost sight of Natsu and Baka. "Hey…where'd they go?"

"Damn it…I dunno…" Dark said as they stopped and Dark looked around. They suddenly heard Natsu scream and ran into the trees to see Natsu staring at Krad.

"You're okay!" Natsu cried, hugging Krad. Dark noticed that Krad looked dead. He didn't hug her back and his face looked a bit grayish. Riku was about to go onto the path where the other two were, but Dark stopped her.

"Wait a minute…" he whispered and pulled Riku down behind a bush. "Something doesn't seem right…"

"Hey Natsu…Baka…" Krad said slowly. "I'm glad I found you…"

"We're glad we found you, Krad." Natsu said, apparently unaware that Krad wasn't right. "We thought you were dead or something!"

There was suddenly a scream coming from the meadow. Krad grabbed Natsu's hand and ran down the path, with Baka following, then through some trees back into the meadow to see Towa standing there. Krad gasped, "T-Towa…?"

"Hello dearies!" she cried as she threw a blast of purple energy towards three charging Carotems, making them explode into bits with blood flying everywhere.

"I thought Nii-san told you to stay behind!" Natsu said as she kicked someone coming up behind Towa.

"Well, I couldn't stand there and do nothing!" Towa said.

"Towa…" Krad said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "You…shouldn't have come…it's too dangerous…"

"You're here!" she said as the remaining few Carotems retreated. "It's dangerous for you too, ya know!"

"We could use your help anyway," Natsu said. "Looks like we lost Riku and Dark."

"By the way," Towa said. "The Niwas and Hikaris will be joining us soon. I saw them as I went through town a little while ago. They were just checking to see everyone who was still alive got out safely."

"Well, well, well," they heard someone say. Towa, Natsu and Baka turned to see Minazuki standing on the last hill by himself. Although all his men were slain around him, he seemed awfully happy.

"Grr, Arf, arf! Arf, arf, arf!" Baka barked, jumping in front of the girls.

"Minazuki!" Natsu cried. She tried to run forward, but Krad hugged her from behind.

"What is he doing?" Dark asked from his hiding spot. "Why did he stop her?"

"Natsu, don't attack him…" Krad whispered in her ear. He put his head on her shoulder, "Please, don't attack him…"

Natsu scrambled away from him, then turned to face him, "Krad…this is our chance! He's slain your family, Dark's family and half the town! Now, you want to show him mercy?"

"Natsu…" Towa said sadly, "Minazuki…he killed your family too…right after you were born…"

Natsu balled her hands into fists, "You know…somehow that doesn't surprise me…"

"Natsu, revenge against me is useless," Minazuki said. "It won't bring anyone back."

Natsu turned to face Minazuki, growled and then ran at him, with Baka barking and following her. "Just shut up, you bastard!"

"No, Natsu!" Riku gasped. "Dark, we have to stop her…"

"There's nothing we can do now…" Dark said. "Once she's made up her mind…there's nothing stopping her rage now. She's convinced herself she's strong enough to take on this monster…"

"Do you think she is?" Riku asked.

"Her heart is set on destroying him. It has been as long as she's lived with me and I told her about what he did." Dark sighed.

"Wait…Natsu lives _with you_?" Riku asked.

"Yea, she does. She watches the shop when I stay out here. That's why you didn't meet her the first time you came by." Dark said. "But enough about that…"

They watched as Baka got ahead of Natsu and, when they got close enough, Baka jumped on Minazuki's face, scratching and biting at him. Minazuki grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and held him away from him. "Wretched creature…"

Natsu suddenly jumped up in front of his and tried to kick him on the side of the head, but he ducked and she fell to the ground. She immediately stood back up, with a kunai in her hand and swung at him, she missed again, but this time, Minazuki grabbed her elbow with his free hand.

"Damn it, let go!" Natsu screamed as Baka barked in pain.

"That's not how you treat your master…" he said, smiling.

Natsu stopped, "M-Master…?"

"Yes, that was the agreement," Minazuki said, then looked past Natsu at Krad, "Isn't that right, Krad?"

"Huh?" Natsu said turning and looked at Krad, how was looking at the ground with his hands balled into fists. "Krad…what is he talking about?"

"What he didn't tell you?" Minazuki asked, with fake astonishment. "We made an agreement earlier and he promised he would help me kill you."

Natsu looked at Minazuki with wide eyes, then back at Krad. Towa gasped and Baka growled. "No…Krad…how could you…?"

"Damn it…" Dark whispered. "What the hell is he thinking…?"

"Natsu…you don't matter to me." Krad said, his head still down. "You never have…I just faked liking you…"

"Well, anyway," Minazuki said. "I thought I'd be a nice person and decided that if you agree to be my slave and do anything I tell you to…even kill people…I'll spare you."

"What use would I be to you?" Natsu said with a strong voice.

"You want to know why I killed your family in the first place?" Minazuki asked. "It's because you are the only one in the world who can defeat me. There were too many who could kill me. I thought I got them all that night…but they were smart and hid you."

"Just because Krad agreed to help doesn't mean I'm going to listen to either of you." Natsu said.

"No, you don't understand…" Minazuki said, pulling Natsu two inches from his face, and holding her arm in the air, "When Krad said he would help me kill you, he was giving you to me…as a gift. So, I _own _you now."

"Just SHUT UP!" Natsu screamed as she got her arm loose and threw the kunai at him, sticking it into his arm, making him drop Baka and sending him rolling down the hill. He fell into the river, so Natsu figured she had at least 5 minutes before he came back. She turned and looked at Krad, who looked at her with angry eyes.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he shouted as she walked up to him. He grabbed her arms and shook her.

"K-Krad!" Towa shouted as Baka bit his leg.

"Why didn't you just listen?" he continued to yell. "He was helping me! He was going to help me get something back!"

Natsu just stared at him with strong eyes. She didn't care anymore about what was going to happen. All she knew was that people only thought of her as a tool. She quietly said, "What was he giving you that the price was me?"

"My mother!" Krad screamed. "He said he could get my mother back! Compared to her, you mean nothing to me!"

He punched her in the face and sent her to the ground where Baka sniffed her face and cried for her, since she wouldn't do it herself. "Krad, your mother is dead…bringing her back would be human transmutation! It's a forbi-"

Towa crouched beside her, making her stop talking, "I'm sorry, Natsu…If I would've been able to see this time…"

"No." Natsu said. Sitting up and wiping the blood from her mouth. "It's my fault for ever thinking I could trust anyone…"

"Oh, but you can trust people!" Towa cried, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"The only one I can trust here is Baka…because he's an animal…I've always been better with animals…" Natsu laughed. She stood and faced Krad who was getting ready to hit her again. "I'm sorry, Krad. But I'm not cooperating...human transmutaiont is forbidden. Not only that, but you could die trying to bring one person back! You could destroy a whole city!"

"Shut up." Krad said.

Riku wondered if she or Dark were ever going to come out of hiding. She desperately wanted to talk to her friends and try to make things better.

"Awww," Minazuki said. He was back and dripping wet. He pretended to cry and made a mocking voice at Natsu, "I can't trust anyone, they only think of me as a tool…suck it up you little baby! Here's the scoop sweetheart, you're a tool for battle. That's all you are and that's all you're ever gonna be!"

"I know." Natsu said. "I've known it for a long time."

"And what are you gonna do now, hm? You gonna do everyone the favor and die?"

Natsu looked at the ground, then looked up at Minazuki and started running forward, with Baka deciding to follow her. She took a shuriken out of her pocket and was about to throw it when a pain went through her. She stopped running and turned to see Krad's outstretched hand. She felt her back and felt a kunai sticking out of the lower part of it. She pulled it out and saw it was one of her own. Krad must've stolen it.

"Krad…I'm sorry, but that won't kill me…" she said. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out. Towa gasped as Natsu fell to her knees and coughed, making blood come out her mouth. Dark suddenly ran out of his hiding spot and ran to Natsu, catching her before she hit the ground. He saw that Minazuki's bullet had gone right through her heart and she wasn't going to make it.

"I'm sorry," he said as he hugged her. I'm so sorry, Natsu…I couldn't help you or protect you…"

"Dark…?" Natsu said. He looked at her and saw that, although in pain, her brown eyes had a strong look to them. "I'm glad I get to see you before I go…"

Baka came up and stuffed his face under Natsu's arm. She picked up the small dog. "Arf…arf…?"

"Even though you were little…" Natsu smiled as she kissed the dog on the head, "You always looked like a big strong wolf to me."

Riku walked up behind Towa, who was crying her eyes out and crouched beside Dark and Natsu. Riku looked over at Krad who had no emotion on his face.

"Natsu…" Dark said.

"Don't you dare cry," she said with a smile. "You know I hate being depressed."

Dark couldn't stop it then, he broke down and hugged her close, almost suffocating Baka. "Natsu…! Please…please don't leave me here! Not by myself!"

"Nii-san…don't be such a baby…" Natsu said. Natsu looked up at Riku and took a deep, painful breath. "Nice meetin' you Riku. Tell Risa and Daisuke I say hi."

Riku nodded and wiped her eye, "Will do…"

Natsu looked at Towa, "Thanks for putting up with me." Towa shook her head and then Natsu looked at Krad, "Krad…thanks for the target practice…I probably shouldn't…but I'll miss you…"

"Good bye dearie!" Towa sob shouted.

Dark felt Natsu take a breath that was surely her last and looked at her straight in the eye with a smile. Natsu held the breath and smiled back, "See ya later…Nii-san…"

Her arms, which were still around Baka, went limp and Baka slid onto the ground. Dark laid her body on the ground and kissed her forehead while Baka pointed his nose into the sky and howled. "See ya Natsu…"

* * *

**Okay! Well, yea, Natsu is now uhh well…dead. I get too passionate about my stories…I mean, I almost started crying when I wrote it!**

I'm sooo lame!

Please review!

**_BlackAngel_**


	10. Sadness and Sorrow with a little Rage

Well, I'm gonna try to get back onto all my stories! I've been soooooo busy, what with school, marching band and yesterday was homecoming!

**If any of my friends are reading this, that was the most fun I've ever had while wearing a dress!**

**Disclaimer: Baka, Carotems, and Natsu, even though she's a bit on the dead side…she'll still be brought up.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: _Sadness and Sorrow…With a little Bit of Rage_**

For about a minute, Dark just kneeled beside Natsu, silently crying while Baka cried to the sky and Riku tried to comfort the sobbing Towa.

"Baka…stop." Dark said at last, patting the small dog on the head. "You heard her. Her final wish…was for us not to be depressed…"

"Dark…it's a little late for that…" Riku said quietly.

"I…I know." He said as he stood up, but didn't turn around.

"Dark…" Towa blubbered. "What are we going to now…?"

Dark didn't answer. Baka stared up at his owner as he balled his hands into fists. Baka suddenly looked in fear at his master as he backed up into Natsu's body. Suddenly Dark turned, ran towards Krad, and punched him in the face, sending him to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" he shouted. Krad kept his head lowered. Whatever was holding his hair back had now come out and his angel blonde hair was covering his face. The small cross Natsu had given him, thrown into the nearby grass. Dark gritted his teeth and grabbed Krad by the collar, lifting him up to be a few inches from himself. Krad's face was gray and looked like his soul was taken from him, but Dark didn't care. _He _was the one who struck the deal with Minazuki that got Natsu killed. It didn't matter that it was Minazuki's gun. In Dark's eyes, Krad was the real killer here. In a quiet voice, he said, "She _trusted_ you…and this is how you repay her? Saying you've always hated her? Getting her worked up into a rage that you knew she would blindly fight? Killing her?"

Krad looked down, "I didn't kill her…"

"Yea…you did, Krad." Dark said, "You handed her over on a silver platter!"

"I was hoping that wouldn't happen!" Krad shouted, pushing Dark away, stepping back a few steps, then raising his head to show a tear-stained face. "I thought she would agree to be his slave or something!"

"Even if you thought se would just become a slave…" Dark said, "Then why did you tell her you never cared about her?"

"I did that because maybe if she hated me too, then it wouldn't be as painful when she got killed!" Krad shrieked, shaking his head.

"So you knew he was gonna murder her?" Dark shouted angrily.

"I didn't think he would actually kill her!"

"Hmmm…if you didn't know that…" Minazuki said. Dark turned to see Baka growling at him as he crouched over Natsu's body, placing his hand gently on her face and pushing the hair out of her eyes. "You are a horrible businessman."

"Get away from her!" Dark shouted, throwing himself at Minazuki and wrestling him to the ground.

"Dark, stop!" Krad said, running forward and kicking Dark in the side, making him fall onto his back, clutching his side where blood was starting to rushing out.

"Dark! Krad!" Towa shouted, standing near Natsu's body and looking at both boys, "Please! Stop!"

"Towa, how…can…you expect me to forgive him?" Dark gasped. Riku and Towa figured out that Krad had broken a few ribs.

"Please…you two…you're brothers…for Christ's sake…" Towa collapsed over Natsu's body, and crying onto her. Baka started to lick Towa's hand.

Minazuki had now stood up and faced Krad, "Well, the choice is yours, Krad. You've murdered your friend and now you 'family' has turned on you…"

Krad looked from Towa, to Dark, then Minazuki. Suddenly, he looked at Riku, making her jump. He looked so sad and confused.

Krad closed his eyes, "Miss Riku…I know you want me to not go with him, but unless you can give me my mother back…"

"You idiot!" Dark screamed, on his feet now. "You heard Natsu! She said human transmutation was forbidden and could destroy thousands of lives!"

"I don't care!" Krad cried. "No one on this damn planet is more valuable than my mother! She was the only one who was ever there for me!"

Dark pulled a sharp knife out of his pocket and pointed it at Krad, his arm as strong as if he just walked into battle. "What about Towa?""

Krad froze and his face softened. He looked over towards where Towa still cried. Dark was right. Towa had always looked after him. He shook his head, "No…stop trying to trick me. I want my mother back and I always have!"

"Come child…" Minazuki said, holding out his hand. "We must hurry…your mother will be waiting…"

Riku and Dark looked at each other then back just in time to see Minazuki flick his wrist and sent some sort of black powder towards Krad. It dissolved into his face and chest and they saw his eyes flash a hint of black before Krad quietly said, "Right…sure…"

In a flash of black light, they both disappeared.

Riku looked towards Dark, then down at Towa, who still hadn't raised her head from Natsu's body. "Dark…what do we do now…?"

Dark sighed and turned towards her. He suddenly looked very tired, "What else? Take Natsu and burry her…"

Riku gulped as Dark walked over to Towa and put his hand on her shoulder. Riku closed her eyes and looked down, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Baka rubbed his head against Dark's free hand as Dark tried to get Towa up. "Towa…come on…we have to go…bury Natsu…"

Towa sat up hesitantly and wiped her eyes. "Right…right. We have to do that."

"We should put her in her favorite place…" Dark said as he picked up Natsu and they headed back towards the clearing.

"In the countryside then." Towa said, looking at Dark and they both smiled a little.

"Eh?" Riku said, remembering the stone she, Risa, and Natsu found at the castle. "But…"

"We'll put a memorial stone at the castle." Towa said. "Natsu wouldn't want anything seriously fancy, so we'll just put a small something to mark where it was, alright?"

"Right." Dark said as he looked up at the orange and red sky. The three got to the gate to see the little girl sitting on the front porch. "Huh…? Who the hell is she?"

"A young orphan coming from the city," Towa said as the young girl looked up and smiled. "Her baby brother is probably inside."

The little girl came running to the gate and smiled wider at the three, and in the same small British accent said, "Lady Towa! Welcome back!"

"Heh…" Dark smiled weakly. "This may be weird to say…but she looks…and acts like Natsu…when she smiles…"

"Yea, just a little…" Towa said. "Now, deary…go back inside and watch your brother."

"Yes ma'am!" she cried, saluting and running back in. Towa went to the shed and grabbed two shovels. She turned to see Dark already walking towards the nearby hill where she, Dark, Krad and Natsu always sat. The four of them, and watching the sunset or sunrise. Or when they would just sit there and talk. But what Dark remembered most was when they were little, Natsu would always sit up there with a kunai in her hand and a transmutation circle drawn near her. The day he first spoke to her and she got so attached to him was that very spot.

"We have to put her right here." Dark said, sitting right beside the spot. Towa handed a shovel to Riku, knowing Dark wouldn't let go of Natsu until the put her in the ground. The two girls worked as Dark watched the sun dip below the broken city. They didn't finish until well after dusk and even then, had sat there for a while, just talking about Natsu…or maybe partially to her…and other random things, until Dark suddenly stood. "Come on, we should go into town."

"But it was destroyed…" Riku said.

"Don't mean Bastard and Bastard Jr. won't be there." He said as he scowled at the thought of the two who murdered the one closest to him.

"Now, Dark…" Towa started as Dark stuck a small cross made out of two kunai knives into the ground and started down the hill.

"No, Towa." Dark commanded. "He's not a baby anymore. The choice he made was his own. So now the consequences are his own. No one can stick up for him anymore."

Suddenly a gunshot was heard from the city.

"That must've been Niwa," Towa said as they set off at a faster pace. "Or Hikari. It's gotta be a warning shot…someone is down there."

They got to the city gates and saw bodies of Carotems everywhere. Riku cringed and grabbed Dark's shirt, hiding behind him. They slowly walked through. Towa heard someone shout out and ran towards it, leaving the other two on their own.

"Watch your step," Dark warned as they got into the central square, where double the bodies were. As soon as she was warned, Riku tripped and fell, landing on top of two bodies, one missing an arm, the other missing his lower half completely. By the time Dark noticed she fell, he was 20 feet ahead. "Jeez, what did I tell you?"

"Don't yell at her," someone spat. Riku looked from where they had just came to see Krad on top of a house that was literally cut in half. He jumped to the ground and Riku saw his hand was glowing deep yellow.

"Don't touch her!" Dark screamed.

"Who said I was gonna do anything to her?" Krad sneered. Riku noticed the change in his voice and how he sounded much more mature…much more sinister. "That's not my job."

"Wha…?" Dark said, making his own hand glow deep purple. He heard a "pop!" and looked up towards the castle to see Minazuki examaning a sharpened blade and had a pistol on his hip. "No…no!"

"Yes!" Minazuki shouted and jumped down from his perch, going directly at Riku.

"No! Riku! Go home, right now!" Dark shouted. Riku flipped her head towards him and saw the look of terror in his eyes. She suddenly realized he didn't want her to end up like Natsu. "Transport yourself home _right now_!"

Riku clasped her hand around the necklace, and closed her eyes, thinking frantically of her room. For once, she felt herself disappearing from that world. Right before she lost all contact of sitting on bloody, gooey flesh, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see herself in her room.

And she realized, horrified, that it wasn't Dark's hand on her shoulder…

Someone had come back with her…

* * *

**Yea, okay, not the best. (bows) gomen! I'm a horrible writer! **

**Please review anyway! **

_**BlackAngel**_


	11. Time Travels

Hola! Well, This will most likely not be up before Christmas, so if it is after Christmas, I hope you had a good one!

**Disclaimer: I own original storyline and original characters. Nothing of DNAngel belongs to me**

**Oi, and remember, Risa knows about the Carotems and such.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: _Time Travels _**

Riku looked around her room frantically. She saw no sign of anyone there. Whoever came back with her, she had to find…and fast.

"Risa!" she cried, running out of her room and down the stairs, hoping her sister was home and not hurt. "Risa, you here?!"

"Riku?" she heard from the dining room. Risa came around the corner, almost plowing into Riku. "Whoa…! Riku! You're back! Did you defeat the Carotems?"

"Was someone else here?" Riku asked quickly.

"Uh…Not that I know…" Risa started. They suddenly heard glass breaking from upstairs and saw something fly by the window and hit the ground. They ran to the window, but whoever it had been, was gone. "What was _that_?"

"Someone…oh man, this is sooooo bad…" Riku said, walking to the kitchen. She was almost positive that what she saw was black, but she wasn't sure. "Risa! We need to call Daisuke right now!"

"Wha…? Why Daisuke? And where's Natsu?" Risa said, grabbing the phone.

Riku took it from her and looked at her with sad eyes. "She…she didn't make it…"

Rise looked down, "Oh…"

Riku dialed and put the phone to her ear. It rang three times. She was about to hang up when she heard Daisuke on the other line.

"Hey."

"Daisuke!" she practically shouted. "Something horrible's happened!"

"What?" he said, concern in his voice. "Riku, what's wrong? Are you and Risa alright?"

Riku could hear he was running. "Yea…we're both fine…"

"Alright. Stay where you are, I'll be there soon!" he gasped and hung up. Riku pressed the off button and placed the phone on the counter. She looked at Risa and saw she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, Risa." She said, hugging her sister.

There was suddenly a knock on the window. The girls both looked and saw Dark standing there.

"Huh?" Risa said as she ran to the door and let Dark in, "We called Daisuke and got Dark!"

"Who's Daisuke?" he asked, leaning onto the table to catch his breath, even though he had wings.

"Red hair…?" Riku said.

Dark nodded, "Yea, I saw he fainted on the way over. Some blue haired kid was helping him to a hospital."

"Oh my God!" Risa cried. "We should go see him!"

"No, we have bigger problems." Dark said, standing up and looking Riku in the eye. "Someone came back with you, didn't they?"

Riku nodded, "…yea…"

Dark grabbed her shoulders, "Who? Who came back with you?"

Riku looked down, "I…don't know…but I think…it was Minazuki…"

Dark let her go and stared blankly at her, "Where's…Natsu has already died…hasn't she…?"

Riku nodded. Dark nodded slowly and Riku could see it was painful for him to go through her death again. She saw he was holding back tears. He suddenly looked at her and smiled.

"You know, you two look a hell of a lot like Natsu." He said, making the girls look at each other. "Sorry…that was random…but come on! We gotta find Minazuki!"

He grabbed both girls, ran out the door and flew into the sky.

"Wahhh!!!" Risa screamed. "Why am I coming?!"

"Because," he said, flashing her a smile. "If he comes back to the house, I don't want him to hurt you."

Risa blushed and hung tighter to his arm.

"Where do you propose we start looking for him?" Riku asked, ignoring his flirtatiousness.

"Simple," he said as he took a sudden left. Riku looked and saw they were heading towards the castle.

"What makes you think he'll be there?" Risa asked.

Dark never answered. He landed and placed the girls on the ground, then stood in front of them.

"Stay behind me." He said. They walked forward and saw Krad standing at the tombstones of Towa and Natsu.

"You're slow." Krad said, slowly turning around. Riku gasped as she saw the small golden cross on the end of his hair.

'_I don't understand!'_ She thought _'He left it in the field after Natsu was killed! How could he have it now?!'_

"Where is he?" Dark asked, grabbing a feather and holding it in front of him.

Krad looked past him at Riku, "Where's Natsu? I was hoping to take her out to eat or something this time."

"You should know!" Dark screamed, lunging forward and tackling him. He had him pinned on the ground. "She's _dead_, don't you remember? You _killed _her with your own damn hands!"

"She wouldn't give me what I wanted." He said simply.

"What are you talking about? She tried to protect you from destroying yourself!" Dark cried, tightening his grip on Krad's neck.

"You've been faithful to me for so long…" a voice from above came, cutting off Dark and Krad's conversation. The Haradas looked up and saw Minazuki on the arch leading into the small cemetery garden. "I thank you for it."

"Not a problem, Lord." Krad said as he kicked the distracted Dark off him and into a pillar then stood up.

"Dark!" Risa screamed. She and Riku ran towards him and supported him as he tried to stand.

"You know, Dark Mousy…" Minazuki said, jumping off the arch and walking towards Dark and the twins. "If you joined me as well, I could bring your precious Natsu back."

Dark looked at him with wide eyes. Minazuki smiled like a businessman and held out his hand to Dark.

"Dark, no!" Riku cried. "You remember what Natsu said!"

Dark shook his head as if to get himself out of a trace. "Thanks Riku…kinda got sidetracked there…"

"So you are not taking my proposal?" Minazuki asked, faking disappointment.

"Hell no, you son of a bitch." Dark said with a smile. Minazuki frowned and made his hand into a fist. It started to glow a deep black as he punched Dark in the stomach, sending him and the girls flying into the castle.

"Suit yourself." Minazuki said as he turned away from them. Dark staggered to his feet and slowly started at Minazuki. Minazuki sensed him coming and turned around at a slower pace than Dark. He was about to strike him again when Riku came in front of him and pushed him with all her might. He started to fall and grabbed her arm. The two rolled for a few seconds until they reached the edge of the cliff, which had no guardrail. As they tumbled off, they broke apart and Minazuki smiled. "Well, I'm glad if I have to die, I'm taking the 'Chosen One' with me to the deepest pits of Hell."

He started laughing manically as they increased speed to the raging ocean below. Riku closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but that never came. She opened her eyes and saw that she was now in Krad's arms.

"Wha…?!" she stuttered as he brought her back to the castle. She looked below and saw the giant ripple where Minazuki had landed. When she planted her feet on solid ground she saw that Dark had passed out and had his head resting on the bruised and bloody lap of Risa.

"Stay safe, Miss Riku. That fall won't have killed him." Krad said. Riku turned towards him and watched as he slowly flew back off the cliff.

She ran to the edge, "Wait!"

He stopped and turned back to her with curious eyes, "What?"

"Why did you save me?" she asked hesitantly.

Krad sighed and looked out to the ocean, "It's not your fault this is happening…"

With that, he flew at lightening speed towards the water.

"That…bas…tard…" Dark gasped. Riku turned back and saw Risa painfully try to help an awakening Dark up.

"No, it's okay…" Riku said, running towards the two and putting Dark's arm around her back. "He rescued me…nothing to try and kill him over."

"Eh, I still get to kill him…" Dark said, then he started mumbling to himself. Riku didn't catch a lot, but she did hear one thing. "No, I don't care if its Hiwatari or not…"

"What?" Riku and Risa said. Dark made a face that seemed to say _'Shit! They heard me!' _and after a minute he just smiled at them.

"Nothing, nothing!" He stammered as he raised his arm into the sky. He suddenly had his famous black wings. "I was just talking to myself!"

"Uhhh…" both girls said as Dark levitated a few feet off the ground.

"Yea, don't worry about it." He said with a smile. "Well, I'm going to go find those bastards, I want you two to go to-"

There was suddenly an explosion from below and the girls felt the ground rumble. Dark grabbed the girls and flew to a safe distance away from the now collapsing courtyard.

"Oooookay, well it won't be hard finding them now…" Dark said.

Out of nowhere, a blast of clear energy came from the ocean, blasting a hole in Dark's wing. The three of them heard a deafening squeal and the wings disappeared. Instead, there was a small white rabbit-like creature falling onto the roof of the castle, which, surprisingly, was not being affected by the sudden earthquake.

And the three began to fall…

* * *

**Okay, long and probably made no sense, but WHATEVER!!!!!**

**Please review! I need ideas here people!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	12. Secrets

**Sorry, I totally went on hiatus on this one too…!**

**But I have no ideas! Only ones for oneshots for Hitsugaya and Matsumoto…!**

**So, yea if you have any ideas, **_**any at all**_**, please say in your review, or PM me or something. Don't worry, I'll credit you and everything, I just don't know how I should finish!**

**Disclaimer: nada…already said what I own**

**Just so you know, the beginning here is kinda just diarrhea of my mind…

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: **_**Secrets**_

Risa screamed.

"Damn…" Dark muttered. He reached out and grabbed both girls by their arm and shouted. "With!"

His wings appeared again, but a little too late. The trio hit the water with a splash, the wings once again exploding into nothing, separating them. Riku felt weightless. She opened her eyes and saw Dark and Risa spinning slowly away from her. Suddenly scared, she reached out towards them, feeling like every stroke she took towards them, they got farther away. She opened her mouth to shout at them, only to get a breath full of water. Bubbles rose from her mouth and Dark looked over at her. He latched his arm around Risa, who was fading fast, and pointed upwards. Riku began going his suggested direction. She heard a pop from below her and looked towards Dark, to make sure she wasn't hearing things. He looked at her and shrugged. They both looked into the depths of the ocean just in time to see a giant darkness climbing towards them. They quickly tried to get into open air, but never made it. Riku felt something pushing her upwards. Having no way to stop it, she closed her eyes and relaxed herself.

She felt herself explode from the watery prison and into the wind. Opening her eyes, she saw Dark not too far, Risa still in his arms. They flew in what seemed like a never-ending stream upwards.

"R-Riku!" she heard Dark scream in her direction as she felt gravity become her enemy once again.

She reached out towards the other two, knowing she wasn't going to reach them.

"With, now!" Dark screamed as she could feel the ground's presence drawing nearer. She was suddenly engulfed in black. Not knowing whether it was Minazuki or not, she began thrashing. She felt the entrapment bounce on the ground then roll a few feet before stopping.

"Let me go!" it escaped her lips before she had a chance to think. "Let me go, please! Get me outta here!"

"Riku! Riku, stop moving!" she heard Dark shout. It sounded as though he was miles away. "You're safe I promise! Now, stop moving so I can get you out!"

She slowed her movements, curling into a ball of herself. Cold skin was suddenly around her wrist. She twitched her head in the direction, only to see Dark, his hair sticking to his face and neck, smiling at her.

"Hello." He said chuckling.

She grunted and pulled her wrist away. "Thanks for the help…"

"Its cool." He said. He suddenly busted out laughing. "You shoulda seen the look on your face! Did you really think I would let you drown?"

"Yea well you coulda helped me sooner, pervert!" she shouted, standing.

"How does having a delayed reaction make me a pervert?" he chuckled, covering his mouth.

"I-…" she blushed. "I don't know…and where is Risa?"

"I'm here!" he heard from behind him. He turned and she saw her sitting on the ground.

"Are you alright?" she said, going to her side.

"Yea, fine!" she said, smiling.

"Fine, thanks for asking!" Dark said, raising his arm and flicking his wrist as he turned away from them.

Riku helped her sister up, "Well, now that we're all on our feet…what should we do?"

"What else?" Dark said, looking up the cliff side. "Go up and find them."

"But Minazuki fell into the water," Riku said. "And Krad followed."

"Yea, and I'm guessing those blasts were them trying to get up…" Dark said, raising his hand, making his black wings appear.

"Trying? That's pathetic," Risa said loudly. Riku and Dark looked at her as she started to wring out her hair. "You really can't try to take over the world if you don't even know how to swim."

Dark laughed and looped his arms around their waists. As they flew up to the town, they saw the ruins of the courtyard of the castle. Dark placed them on the edge of it.

"Damn him…" he said angrily. "Even if he hated Natsu, how could he let his 'lord' destroy her and Towa's tombstones?"

It was true, where the stones once stood was now just an ocean breeze.

"Not like I could stop him anyway," they heard nearby. Dark glanced up slowly to see Krad standing on the castle roof. He jumped down and walked towards them.

"You son of a bitch." Dark said. He motioned towards the ruins, "How could you do this? Just tell me how the hell you could do this!"

"Same as how I could kill her." Krad shrugged.

Dark grabbed his head as if his skull split in two. "Why…?" he said. Throwing his hands down, he shouted, "Why can you talk about it like it was nothing?! She was a human life too! And you…you just took it away like she was some doll…some _useless_ doll!"

"What, that isn't what she was?" Krad smiled.

"Bastard!" he shouted as he charged. Krad merely stepped to the side.

"As rash as ever I see." Krad laughed, placing his hand on Dark's head as he lunged again.

"Shut up!" Dark screeched, landing a punch to Krad's stomach. He fell against a pillar and Dark held him there by his neck. "You don't deserve to talk…hell, you don't deserve to even _live _after the shit you've done."

"Language, language," Krad said calmly. Dark tightened his grip. "Going to kill me now, are you?"

Dark twitched. "Hell yea, I am!"

Suddenly, Dark backed away from Krad, grabbing his stomach like he was about to puke. "No…dammit, NO!"

Risa grabbed Riku's arm, "What's he doing?"

"No idea…" Riku said. She glanced up to see a satisfied smirk on Krad's face. He glanced over at her, smiled and waved.

"Hello, Miss Riku." He said gently. "And that must be your sister…although you never told me her name…"

"Why…?" Riku said. He looked at her in confusion. "Why are you hurting Dark this way? Why did you kill Natsu? Why are you working for Minazuki, when you know what he promised you will never come true?"

"For reasons you wouldn't understand." He said, looking away from her.

"I don't care!" Dark suddenly shouted, standing and looking at Krad, his hand still on his stomach. "I don't care if he's Hiwatari or not!"

The girls looked at each other then back at Dark and Krad.

"Wha…?" they both said as Krad grabbed Dark by the collar of his shirt and whispered something quietly in his ear.

"Why do you care so much? You're the one already trying to kill him!" Dark said, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Must you always be so stubborn?" Krad said, hitting Dark on the back of the neck, blacking him out. Grabbing Dark around the waist, he rose into the air, turning towards the twins. "I'm very sorry for our sudden departure, I'm sure you can make it home on your own."

"Wait!" Risa said, jumping in front of her sister. "What was he talking about Hiwatari for?"

Krad seemed to ponder his answer before he looked down at her with a smile, "It is much too soon to be telling you our greatest secret."

With that, he flew off into the night, leaving the Haradas to get home on their own. Riku tried calling Daisuke but he wouldn't pick up his cell phone. When they finally got home, Risa led Riku went straight to her room, letting her collapse onto her bed.

"Riku…" Risa said positioning herself at the window. "What is going on?"

"I don't know…I'm too confused right now to think of any sort of explanation." Riku said, putting her arm onto her forehead.

"What…do you think Krad and Dark were talking about?" she asked.

"No idea." Riku said. "And what's worse, now Dark has been kidnapped."

"Would you call it kidnapping?" Risa asked. "I mean maybe Krad took him to wherever he lives."

"Doubt it." Riku sighed.

"Well," Risa said cheerfully, grabbing a blanket and putting it over top her sister. "The only way to find out anything is for you to go back to your dream world!"

"…right…" Riku said, pulling the comforter up to her chin and closing her eyes.

* * *

**Okay, well, hopefully I will get rid of my DNAngel writers' block soon! **

**I'm calling it a DNAngel one because I can write stories for Bleach suddenly, but when I try for DNAngel I go unresponsive.**

**So any ideas please tell them to me!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	13. For Natsu

**Hm been a while, eh? (sweatdrop) As much as I love MatsuHitsu (don't ask. Friend of mine doesn't like Shiro-chan's name being first…because he's Matsu's bitch apparently) I need to get away from it. IT'S TOO DAMN CUTE! (hides under couch)**

**Anyway, I figured, while waiting for ideas for MatsuHitsu, why not work on some chapter stories I haven't worked on in a while?**

**So yea!**

**Disclaimer: only own the original characters**

* * *

**Chapter 13: **_**For Natsu**_

Riku opened her eyes and found she was near Towa's cottage.

Or what was left of it anyway.

"Oh…oh no! I don't want to be here!" she said, watching the house burn to ashes. As she scrambled to her feet, she suddenly heard a click from behind her and turned to see a red-haired man pointing a gun at her.

"Don't move." He said sternly. Riku stared in amazement. His tomato red hair was sticking out in every direction. Even his eyes were red! She gasped as she realized he looked almost exactly like Daisuke only years older.

"No…no not again!" she screamed, remembering when Minazuki had tricked her. She covered her head and fell back to her knees. "No…not again…you're not Daisuke! You're not, you're not, you're not! I won't be tricked again, I won't…"

She heard another clicking noise and a hand on her shoulder, "Ma'am…"

"Get away from me!" she screamed, pushing him backwards. Without realizing it, she threw a spell at him that he was luckily was able to dodge.

"Whoa…! Ma'am, please calm down! I'm not your enemy!" he shouted, putting his hands in front of him in surrender.

"…how can I trust you?" Riku asked cautiously. She seriously didn't need this right now. Dark was missing in her world, Natsu is dead, Krad is rebelling against them and she…she was alone. "How do I know you're not Minazuki playing the same dirty trick?!"

The man kept his hand out as he inched towards her, "Minazuki is in town…fighting Dark…"

"How do I know you're not lying?" she said as he advanced. She didn't move away. She didn't really know why she wasn't either. There was something familiar about this man. It wasn't Daisuke, she realized that now, but there was something about him… "How do I know you're not Daisuke again?"

He'd finally reached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Well first off, I don't know a Daisuke…"

"Why did you have a gun pointed at me?" she screamed, questions filling her mind.

"I thought you were a Carotem." He said quickly, putting a finger to his mouth. "Now relax and quiet down…unless you want some real Carotems to show up."

Her eyes widened in fear. Without realizing what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around the red-headed stranger, burrowing herself in his armor. He smiled and patted her head, "I don't want to fight anything anymore! I just want this to be _over_!"

"Don't we all." He said, his chest rising and falling as he sighed. Suddenly a shot went off into the sky.

"What was that?" Riku asked, not daring to look.

"That was a warning shot from Satoki." He said, unlatching Riku from his waist and grabbing her hand before taking off towards the woods. "Come on, we've got to go."

"Wha…but…eh…I…" she stuttered, not knowing what to do as the man led her quickly through the trees. "Who _are_ you?"

"Name's Daigo..." he said. "Daigo Niwa. Pleased to be of service…and you?"

"Riku…" she said, eyes widening at his name. "Riku…Harada."

"Nice to meet you Miss Riku." He said. He then turned to her with a smile, "Wanna help save the world?"

--

They entered the city. It was the same as before, bodies lying everywhere, buildings torn in two. Only this time, there was double the destruction. "How long was I gone…?" Riku said.

Daigo looked at her confused, "Gone…what you've been here before?"

Riku gulped and nodded, "Yea…with Dark…" she suddenly remembered, "Dark! Oh, where is he? Do you know?"

A voice came from behind them, "Haven't seen him since that girl vanished."

They turned to see a blue-haired man with matching eyes. Atop his head was a pair of goggles. Daigo smiled, "Satoki!"

Satoki looked down at Riku, "Hm…you look a hell of a lot like the girl who vanished earlier."

"Uh…er…I think I am the girl who vanished earlier…" Riku stuttered.

Daigo laughed and pushed Riku forward, "Satoki this is Miss Riku Harada. Miss Riku, this is Satoki Hikari."

"Hikari?" Riku said as Satoki came forward and shook her hand. "I've heard that name before."

"Well, I'd be surprised if you hadn't!" Daigo said. "The Hikari family is the most famous family of artists there's ever been!"

"Hn." Satoki said with a smirk, "And the Niwa family is the most _infamous_ family of thieves there's ever been."

"Yea…but that's a secret." Daigo said, winking.

"The Niwas never stole anything." Riku said, defensively. "They are good people!"

"You need to get your facts straight." Daigo said. "But, that's for later. Right now, we need to find Miss Towa and Dark and get this war over with."

"Well I'm sure Dark is looking for Miss Riku right now." Satoki said. "Besides, we need to find to find out exactly what's going on."

"There's a war." Riku said as they began walking. "What more is there to know?"

"Well, we saw you disappear, but then we saw Dark and Krad fighting _each other_." Daigo said.

"And everyone knows those two are like _brothers_ and wouldn't hurt each other no matter what." Satoki said, helping Riku over a pile of bodies.

"Well, a lot has change in the past day and a half." Riku said.

"Would you care to enlighten us?" Satoki said. "Because we don't know."

"Well it started when Natsu was killed…" both men stopped and stared at each other.

"Natsu…she…she's…_dead_?!" Daigo gasped. Satoki's eyes just widened. "No…you're…you're lying, Miss Riku…you have to be…Natsu…_sweet_ Natsu can't be…"

Satoki put a hand on his shoulder to silence him. "Who…killed her?"

Riku looked away, "Minazuki actually did it…but Krad helped."

"Krad…did?" Satoki said. "Well…that explains a lot."

"But…I don't understand…" Daigo stuttered. Tears were forming in his eyes. "Natsu was so nice! Why…why would anyone want to _do_ that to her…"

"Daigo…you know how strong she was…" Satoki said. "You know what she was capable of…I mean, how many times did you spar with her?"

"I know…but she never used her power for anything bad…" Daigo said, looking down. His face suddenly shot up again, anger in his eyes. "Why? Why did he do it? Krad was almost as close to Natsu as he was with Dark!"

"Minazuki promised to bring his mother back as long as he delivered Natsu to him." Riku said.

"Bring his mother…but his mother died _years_ ago!" Satoki said, eyes widening.

"I know, I know." Riku said, beginning to walk again, thankful that the men followed. "But Minazuki made him believe she could be brought back…but that was…that was why Natsu was killed."

"What would that have to do with her?" Daigo asked.

"She was an alchemist." Satoki said.

"So?" Daigo asked. Obviously, he was not the smarter of the two.

"Alchemists do things involving human transmutation…or bring the dead back to life." Satoki said.

"Well, apparently it's really bad to do it…Natsu disagreed with what Krad was doing and tried to talk him out of it but…Minazuki shot her before she could change his mind." Riku said watching as a building far off exploded.

"Hm…so that's the story." Satoki said. "Well, we'd better find Dark so we can help him."

"Yea…" Daigo said. He suddenly picked Riku up. "Come on, it'll be easier if I carry you."

"Right…" Riku stuttered. Up close, he looked a lot more like Daisuke than she thought. Even Satoki reminded her of someone. She just couldn't put her finger on who… "So, tell me…how did you know Natsu? And Dark and Krad?"

"Ha!" Satoki said, jumping over a pile of bodies. Daigo was right, they were going faster now that she was being carried. "_Everyone_ knew those three."

"Heh…yea…everyone knew them separately because of what happened to their families." Daigo said. "But collectively, they were known as The Three Angels."

"Angels?" Riku asked, not quite believing it.

"Yea. All three of them had lived their whole life in Inbi." Satoki said. "Heh…I remember when they were all little babies…"

"Anyway…after the slaughters of their families, those three never left each other's sights. If someone was picking on one of them, you got the wrath of the other two as well." Daigo said. "But, as they got older, instead of just protecting each other, they began protecting the whole city."

"By themselves?" Riku asked.

"Yea, pretty much." Daigo said shrugging. "Every time there was some sort of disturbance, the military would be called. But by the time they got there, the problem would be fixed and those three would be sitting there laughing or playing with each other."

"Wow…" Riku gasped. No one had ever told her that before! If those three were such great protectors, why the hell did they need her?

"Well we obviously need you." Satoki said, as if reading her thoughts. "I mean, one's dead, one became a betrayer, and the last one is fighting as hard as he can while trying to keep his emotions under control."

"How did you…" Riku stuttered.

"Your face." Satoki said. "You looked pretty confused."

Suddenly they all heard a scream and Dark came whizzing overhead. He landed on a crumbling building, only to completely demolish it. Daigo placed Riku on the ground and ran to his aid. "Dark!"

"I'm fine…I'm fine!" he said as Daigo lifted some boards off of him. Baka appeared around the corner as he stood and he looked over at Riku. "…Riku…what are you doing here? I thought I told you to go home!"

"I did!" she said. "But…something happened…and I had to come back…I need help!"

"With what?" Dark was annoyed, she could tell.

"Minazuki came back with me…now he's terrorizing my town! Krad is already there and…" she said, trying to remember everything.

"What are you talking about?" he spat walking towards her with Daigo behind him. "Krad's _here_. He just tried to blow me up over _there_."

"Dark, Dark, Dark…" a voice came from above. Towa came jumping from the sky. "How many times must we tell you? You and Krad are in her time too."

"Her time?" Daigo asked. Towa waved at them. "Er…Miss Towa, what are you talking about?"

"Whatever." Dark said, ignoring his question. Riku realized in the time she was gone, the anger for Krad and Minazuki obviously never faded. In fact, it seemed to have grown. "What else happened?"

"Well, you and Krad fought…and destroyed Natsu and Towa's tombstones…" Riku said. "And right before I returned, Krad kidnapped you."

"Great…that's just _freakin'_ perfect!" Dark shouted, throwing his hands in the air. Baka backed away.

"Dark, calm down!" Towa shouted. "We know you're still miserable about what happened to Natsu…we all are! But if you want Natsu's death to mean something, you must pick yourself up and keep fighting!"

"Why should I fight for a place I hate?" he screamed back. Baka began barking. "This place is nothing but bad memories for me! My family was murdered here, now Natsu's been killed. My best friend's betrayed me…betrayed us all…how can you expect me to fight for the goddamn city anymore?!"

"Even if you hate this city, you must keep fighting! If for nothing else, fight for Natsu! Fight for her memory! Destroy the ones who destroyed her!" Towa said back. "If she could see you now…what would she say?"

"She'd call you a weak brat." Satoki said. Dark's hands began to shake. "She'd kick your ass right here and now."

"She'd be disappointed in her 'big brother'." Towa said, touching his forearm.

"I know she would…" Dark said, bowing his head. Towa wrapped him in a hug. "I know…"

"So…what are you going to do?" Daigo asked gently, picking up Baka.

"I'm…gonna keep fighting…" he said quietly into Towa's shoulder. "For Natsu…I'll kill all those bastards for ever laying a hand on her…"

"That's a good boy." Towa said, stroking his hair.

"Aw, how sweet." A voice said behind them. Dark whipped around to see Krad standing there. He suddenly threw a giant blast of energy at the group. "But how can you fight for dear Natsu if you're already dead?"

* * *

**Hm…uhh yea…this is kinda long isn't it…heh…oops!**

**So yea, review if you have any ideas or anything.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	14. Cornered

**Hm…school's starting tomorrow…damn…**

**So I figured, I'll take a break from 'Soothes the Soul' and work on some old ones…**

**Wow…I've been working on all my DNAngel stories for over a year…for some reason that makes me feel really old…**

* * *

**Chapter 14: **_**Cornered **_

Dark grabbed Towa as Daigo and Satoki grabbed Riku. Before the blast hit they were able to jump to a nearby building.

"Bastard!" Dark screamed. "Trying to kill Towa now, too?!"

"No, just you." Krad said, preparing himself for another blast. "It just so happens Towa gets in the way."

Dark balled his hands into fists as Towa stepped in front of him. She spoke softly, "What happened to you?"

Krad narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Tears welled in Towa's eyes, "You never talked like this! You never treated people like they were dirt! You were always kind and compassionate for others…"

"Well yea," Dark said. "But that was before he murdered someone."

"Well…I did notice something…" Riku muttered. Only Daigo and Satoki heard her.

"What? When?" Satoki asked.

Riku scrunched her face in thought. "It was…it was right after Minazuki kill Natsu…" Dark heard her and glanced back. "We were trying to convince Krad not to go with Minazuki…but then I saw something…like a spell or something…"

Dark turned back to Krad, knowing exactly what Riku was talking about, "He's _tricking _you you idiot!"

"Hm, how would you know?" Krad snickered.

"He put a spell on you…you're under his control!" Dark screamed. He jumped forward and grabbed Krad by the shoulders, pulling him down to the ground and slapping him in the face. "Snap out of it! Deep down you know Natsu was right all along!"

Krad struggled for a minute before kicking Dark off him. As he raised himself off the ground, Daigo and Satoki began shooting at him. "Damn…" he whispered. They had gotten him into a corner. And the only way out was past the two warriors.

"Hm…so where you gonna go now Krad?" In his moment of thought, Dark had made his way back to the roof next to Towa.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it…" Krad muttered, looking around quickly. There was no way around the truth. He took a deep breath and jumped forward towards Daigo and Satoki who both raised their guns at his heart. As Satoki took the first shot Krad was able to duck out of the way and under his arm, blowing past the confused Daigo. Good, he was past those two so now he was home- "Miss Riku!"

Riku stood in front of him, her hands at the ready for a spell. Krad had forgotten the two warriors were protecting her from him. And now it was too late to try to dodge her or anything. Krad gritted his teeth as he grabbed her and continued running.

"Wha…" Riku was alarmed at first before clinging to Krad as he ran faster and faster.

"Riku!" she heard behind them, fading off into the distance. "Ri…"

Krad dove off a building and into a tree. They were no longer in the city limits. They were heading back to the woods. Riku watched as the trees began thinning out. "I'm sorry, Miss Riku. You were in the way…and I didn't want to hurt you…"

"I understand." Riku said as she realized they were going back in the direction of where Natsu was killed. They blew past the remaining trees and into the tall grasses. Krad placed Riku softly on the ground before sitting in the grass. Riku glanced over and saw, sitting a few feet away, was the golden cross Natsu had given to Krad, what seemed like years ago.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shortness…I just want to fix up all my stories with new chapters 'fore the new school year…which is tomorrow…**

**So as always, reviews are loved and appreciated!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	15. Beginning of the End

**So, last time I wrote was the day before school…well, eight weeks after that, my teachers went on strike and we've been off since. So, I'm sorry for not updating this story very often. I've been working on cleaning my house and still working on giant projects that will still take weeks to finish when we return.**

**And I am thinking of ending this soon. I looked and realized that 2 of the 5 chapter stories I have going have been going on for over 2 years. And that makes me feel really old for some reason…I mean I am only 15…**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: only original characters and storyline

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: **_**Beginning of the End**_

"Krad…" Riku gasped, walking over to the golden object and gently picking it up. She turned around to see him cowering in the grass, his hands covering his head and his face buried in his knees. Riku leaned beside him, putting her hand on his back.

He looked up and spotted the cross in her hand. Tears streamed down his face as he hid his face once more. "I can't take that."

"What?" Riku sat beside him. "But…Krad…Natsu gave this to you! You're its rightful owner!"

He shook his head, "I can't take it…not after what I've done…"

"You didn't do anything." Riku said. She moved herself in front of Krad and grabbed his shoulders. "Krad, you didn't fire the gun that killed Natsu."

Krad lifted his head, "But I caused her hurt before that!" he said. "I made her feel worthless…like a tool! I made her feel like no one ever thought of her more than a thing!"

Tears mixed with dirt as Krad began to shake again. Riku remained silent, glancing down at the cross. She couldn't deny what Krad was saying. "Still…she'd want you to have it."

"No she wouldn't!" Krad screamed.

"Yes she would!" Riku screamed. "Listen…I've seen the future for you and Dark. I know what happens! When you see Natsu again…I don't know…but there was something…you hugged her and you wouldn't let go. She recognized that! And you know what? Dark told her what you do and she didn't care. She still loved you all the same."

Krad looked up at her. "…really?"

Riku smiled, "Yea…even after what you've done…she still loves you…even after this war, you're still her 'big brother'."

Krad stared at her for another minute before wiping the tears from his face and picking up the cross, cleaning off the dirt with his thumb. "'Big brother' huh?" he mumbled, a faint smile playing on his lips. "I don't deserve the title."

"She thought you did." Riku said standing. Krad held the cross for another few minutes before pulling his hair forwards and refastening the cross to the matching colored hair.

Krad stood, "Miss Riku…this doesn't change anything I hope you know."

Riku closed her eyes, feeling the breeze blow around her. "…yea, I know…"

"How sweet." The two turned to see Minazuki floating above them. "You two have made up."

"What the…how're you here?!" Riku screamed, stabilizing herself for an attack. "You weren't with me when I returned this time!"

"Stupid girl." He muttered coming to the ground. "What happened when you took Natsu with you? She obviously returned with you and she wasn't even in the same room."

"What do you want?" Riku said.

"I came looking for him." Minazuki said, nodding at Krad, who walked towards him. "I'm surprised, girl…you're not trying to stop him."

Riku stared, "It's his choice whose side he wants to be on…not mine."

"How noble of you…" Minazuki said.

"Since it's his choice, he can handle the consequences too." Riku turned to see Dark, Towa, Daigo and Satoki coming from the trees.

"D-Dark…!" Riku gasped, happy to see help had come.

"I heard what you said to him, Riku and you're right. He didn't kill Natsu. I don't _completely_ blame him for it…" Dark said, coming to a halt beside her. "…but nonetheless, he's fighting against all of his friends for an impossible dream."

Krad sighed, "I've told you before, it's not impossible!"

"Yes it is, Krad!" Dark shouted. "Natsu told us time and time again-"

"I don't care what Natsu said!" Krad shouted, throwing a spell their direction. They all dodged.

Riku landed near Towa, who was bleeding from her arms and face, "I've…I've got to get closer to them…"

"What? Why?" Riku gasped. "Towa, you're hurt! You can't fight anymore!"

"A little blood never hurt anyone." Towa smiled. She then closed her eyes, muttering something to herself. Suddenly, in a poof of smoke, she transformed herself into a small purple bird. She ducked down underneath the tall grass. "Wait for it…"

"I'm telling you Natsu was right!" Dark shouted. Towa winked at Riku before crawling up behind Dark.

"What did Natsu always tell us? Anything was possible." Krad said, his hand began to glow.

"Hold it." Minazuki said, stepping in front of Krad.

"Sir?" Krad asked, his hand loosing its glow.

Minazuki glanced around at all the warriors before him before his glare fell to the ground close by. "You…what do you think you're doing?"

Towa, who had been moving towards him, stopped. She looked up before flying upwards at his face. "Die!"

As she flew towards him, Minazuki quickly waved his hand in front him. Towa suddenly froze in midair and fell back to the ground. "Well that takes care of that."

"Towa!" Dark screamed running forwards. Dark fell to his knees beside where Towa laid, unmoving. Krad watched from his master's side with curiosity as Dark's eyes widened. Everyone, excluding Minazuki, gasped as Dark held up Towa, who was now in the shape of a stone bird statue.

* * *

**Yea, halfway through writing this I decided I'm finishing up the story. I'm warning you now because I know I'm going to be really depressed when I finish it though…these stories are like my babies!**

**Anyway, you know what to do!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	16. Lines of War

**Ah here we go…we're reaching the end. Now, where's my tissues?!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: **_**Lines of War**_

"Towa…" Satoki muttered taking a hesitant step forward.

"Bastard!" Daigo screamed, pulling out his sword and running forward towards Minazuki.

"Ah, ah, ah." Minazuki said as Satoki shoved his arm in front of Daigo, stopping him. "Don't act so rashly, young warrior. It may cost you your life."

Dark softly placed Towa back into the grass and stood up. "What now, Krad?"

Krad's head jerked upwards to stare back into amethyst eyes. "Wha…what are you talking about?"

"He's killed your younger sister and now he's killed your guardian." Dark said coldly. "And you still stand by his side?"

"He can bring-"

"Two lives for one?!" Dark shouted. "That doesn't follow the main rule of alchemy, Krad! Equivalent Exchange!"

"There's always exceptions to rules." Minazuki said matter-of-factly.

"Not this one!" Dark shouted. "You…" he stopped, fitting the pieces together. "You know that! You know this is the one rule with no exception, the one with no loophole!"

"Your point?" Minazuki asked apathetically.

"You're using him!" Dark screamed as his hand began to glow a deep purple. "You're using him to attack all of us!"

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Minazuki laughed dryly. "Why would I be using him?"

"Because you know he's the only one who knows our weaknesses." Dark said.

"I've already taken care of Natsu." Minazuki said. "What more weaknesses can you have?"

Dark gritted his teeth, "Don't talk about Natsu as if she were a _thing_."

"Isn't that what she was?" Minazuki smirked.

Riku glanced over at Krad. He looked almost as angry as Dark did. "S-Sir…" he whispered. "Please…please don't talk about Natsu like that."

Minazuki turned towards him, confused by what he was saying. He then looked at Riku, "You…what did you tell him? He didn't care before that the wretched girl was dead. Why does he now?"

"Why do you think I had anything to do with it?" Riku asked.

"Well, I found him in this field with you." Minazuki said.

"Maybe he just has a mind of his own." Dark said. "You may have made him your errand boy, but that doesn't mean you brainwashed him."

Minazuki stared at Dark in deep concentration before his eyes filled with anger as they darted back to Riku. "You…you bitch! You're breaking the spell!"

"Wha…?" Riku stuttered as Minazuki began throwing multiple attacks at her. Riku, who had disarmed herself after Krad's blast, was not prepared for the attack. She ducked down into the grass and covered her head. She waited for something to hit her or, at the very least, go overtop of her. But nothing ever did. She looked up to see Dark standing over her. "Dark…"

"You okay?" Dark whispered. Riku watched as Dark's footing became unstable, causing him to fall backwards. Riku moved herself to catch him.

"Dark, you didn't need to do that!" Riku cried in a hoarse whisper. She could feel his blood seeping through her fingers. She tried to wipe the blood off his face, but it wouldn't stop coming out of the gash. Her body filled with fear as she watched his eyes going blank. "Dark…Dark, come on, stay with me…"

Riku heard footsteps coming towards her and raised her head to see a brown haired girl walking towards her. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was Natsu. Riku heard Krad let out a sob and looked to see Minazuki was no longer beside him. In fact, Minazuki was no where to be seen. And that could only mean one thing. Riku was speechless as Natsu came running up to her and Dark, "Nii-san!"

Life jolted back into his eyes. "Na…Natsu?!"

"That's right," Natsu said grabbing his hand. "I'm right here."

Riku looked up to see Satoki and Daigo being held at bay by Krad, who had tearstains running down his face. "Natsu…I'm so glad to see you. I thought Minazuki killed you…" Dark whispered.

"You know me, Nii-san." She smiled. "Undefeatable."

Riku watched, felling utterly helpless. Ever since she'd come here to this world, to the great city of Inbi, she'd been protected. She recalled her first meeting with Krad, and how he'd protected her from Minazuki when he masked himself as Daisuke. She realized the same thing had happened again. Minazuki attacked and Dark got in the way. They'd protected her during the whole thing. And now, when they needed her most, she was completely useless.

Riku felt more blood moving through her fingers. She pulled her fingers from Dark to look at the deep red stains.

"_If I were you, Miss Riku, I wouldn't involve yourself too much. You might get someone's blood you don't want on your hands." _Krad's words slowly popped into her head.

"Natsu, I'm so glad you're alright." Dark said smiling. "I don't think I could have lived without you around."

"I'm-" Natsu began.

"Back off." Riku said, coldly.

"What?" Natsu asked, looking up at her. Her eyes flashed black. "Riku, is something the matter?"

Riku tightened her grip on Dark's shoulder, "I said back off…Minazuki."

Natsu laughed nervously. "Riku…what on earth are you-"

"I said back off, now back off!" Riku said, pushing Natsu away and at the same time accidentally sending a spell off at the same time. Natsu flew backwards. "You know, Krad." Riku said as she gently laid a confused Dark on the ground. "What you told me…wasn't true."

Krad's eyes darted between Riku and where his master had just landed. "Wha…what are you talking about?"

"You told me that if I didn't get involved too much, I wouldn't get unwanted blood on my hands." Riku said, turning towards him. She held her hands out in front of her. "Then, what's this?"

Krad wavered, taking his hands down, allowing Satoki and Daigo to draw weapons. "Ah…I…"

Suddenly something burst out of the trees. It was Baka. The dog took one look at Riku before running to Dark. He slowly began licking blood off his master's face. "I know I said that the decision was yours to make, but I agree with Dark on the fact that you have to face your consequences too."

Krad stared at her for a minute more before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "You're right, Miss Riku." He said as he hand began to glow. "But you must face your own as well."

He threw a spell at her. She quickly jumped away from it, immediately returning the blow. It hit Krad dead on, but Riku knew it wouldn't do much damage. As she stood debating what attack she would use next, she felt someone grab her ankle. She jumped and turned to see Dark lying behind her. "Riku…what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing what I came here for." Riku said as Baka came up beside her and rubbed her leg. "I got tired of being protected. It's time for me to return the favor."

Dark nodded and then closed his eyes. "That…that wasn't Natsu…was it?"

"No…I'm sorry." Riku said.

"I should have known." Dark sighed.

"You're hurt." Riku said. "You're mind isn't clear right now." Dark nodded slightly as he let go of her ankle and tried to stand. "Wha…what are you doing?!"

"You're not fighting this alone." Dark muttered, getting to his knees.

"I'm not!" Riku said. "Satoki and Daigo are right over there!"

"Still…" Dark grunted.

"Still nothing." Riku said. "You can barely stand."

"I'll manage." Dark clutched his knee. As he struggled, Riku looked to see Krad watching them, a smile on his face.

"Looks like the great Dark Mousy isn't so tough anymore." He smirked.

"God, what happened to him?" Dark grumbled. "He ain't cryin' anymore."

"Nope." Riku said. "I think he finally accepted the fact that you won't forgive him anymore. You won't try to help him out of his problems anymore."

Dark grinned, "It's about time…good for him."

"In any case," Riku said. "You can't fight."

"Yea I can." Dark managed to get to one leg.

"Stubborn ass…sorry about this…" Riku said as she kicked his leg out from under him, knocking him back to the ground. "Baka…get him to the edge of the forest for me?"

"Arf, arf!" Baka barked as he stuffed his face under Dark's arm, trying to pull him away. Riku knew it would take a while, but Baka could do it. As the real Natsu said, he may have been small, but he had the heart of a wolf.

"That's not going to fix anything, you know." Krad said, his hand beginning to glow again. "You're both still going to die."

"Are you going to be the one to kill us?" Riku said. She looked over to where Minazuki laid, unmoving. "You're master is still unconscious."

"Looks like I am." Krad said. "I'll leave flowers at your grave, Miss Riku."

He moved to throw a spell at her, but Riku was faster, throwing her strongest spell at him. But, even after all she'd said and done to him, she couldn't kill him. Unlike what he was planning on doing to her. She diverted the spell, making it hit his leg instead of his chest. The blast still threw him backwards, putting him into the same state of mind as Dark.

Satoki ran over to Krad's side, holding a gun in front of him, "Riku…he's still alive."

Riku took a deep breath, "Yea…" She watched as Daigo picked up Towa and ran over to Dark, falling to his knees beside him and placing the small bird statue beside him, pulling gauze from his pocket. "Daigo…what are you doing?"

"If we don't dress his wounds," Daigo said, not looking up at her. "He won't make it."

"So what now?" Satoki asked, his gun still pointed at Krad. "Krad's down for the count, Minazuki is unconscious…"

"We haven't won yet." Riku said. "Minazuki's armies are going to figure out what we've done to him, and they are gonna come looking for us."

"Yea, but how are we going to defeat them?" Daigo asked. "There's three of us and…millions of them."

"Heh…which makes you horribly outnumbered." The three warriors looked to see Minazuki sitting up, blood dripping from his mouth.

Daigo raised his gun towards him. Riku watched as Minazuki grinned. "Daigo…" she shouted towards him. "Daigo, put your gun down!"

"Are you nuts?!" Daigo shouted back.

"This fight is between me and Minazuki…" Riku said. "You need to keep taking care of Dark's wounds, and Satoki will keep Krad over there."

Daigo hesitated as he looked from Riku to Satoki and then Minazuki. He then nodded. "Ah…" Minazuki mumbled. "I see…so Miss Riku Harada is now the leader of the resistance against me…well…this should be fun."

* * *

**Okay! Well, it's ending. I'm getting depressed about it already! Ha, I'm such a nerd.**

**And there is no need to tell me to update soon because the finale of the story is already written and sitting on my desktop. Though, because this is one of my favorite stories, I'm posting the conclusion on a special day. Can any of you figure out which?**

**You know what to do! Please review!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	17. Connected

**Everyone's tissues ready? Good! Let's get started!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: _Connected_**

The wind blew as Minazuki stood and faced her. He immediately sent out three spells, all aiming toward vital points in Riku's body. Riku ducked down into the tall grass as the spells flew overhead. As soon as they passed, she stood back up, sending out the same spell she used on Krad. Only unlike Krad, she aimed right for Minazuki's bleeding chest. As it hurtled towards him, he was able to throw up a shield at the last minute.

"Much stronger than last time we met." Minazuki laughed. "I'm impressed."

"Shut up." Riku said, preparing another spell.

"Oh, feisty are we?" Minazuki growled. "I like that."

"I said shut up!" Riku screamed, running at him. He shot a spell at her. She ducked down as she continued to run at him. Minazuki was surprised to see her standing again. She leaped towards him, and grabbed his wrists, knocking him to the ground and pinning him there.

"Sir!" Krad shouted, trying to stand. Satoki immediately pushed him back to the ground.

Minazuki stared at Riku in shock before smiling. "Don't worry, Krad, I'm perfectly fine."

Riku gritted her teeth as she looked down to see Minazuki's sword at his waist. She grabbed the hilt, unsheathing it and holding it to his neck. "You so sure about that?"

Minazuki glanced down at the sword apathetically. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he smiled. "Besides, I still have one last thing I could do. A trump card, if you will."

"What are you talking about?!" Riku shouted.

"Do you think I'd be stupid enough _not_ to plan ahead?" Minazuki chuckled. "I've had things set in place…on the chance of my demise..."

Minazuki slowly reached his free hand out over the ground. He closed his eyes as a multicolored aura covered his entire body. Riku, unsure of what to do, crawled off Minazuki and sat back in the grass, Minazuki's sword still in hand. "Wha…what are you doing?"

"So, maybe it was destined for me to not win this war." Minazuki said, sitting up slowly. Riku gasped as she saw his eyes were white. He grinned, "But I can leave my lasting impression, can't I?"

Although his eyes had no pupils, Riku could feel him staring at her. The sword gripped in her hand, she began crawling backwards, hoping to get distance between her and the demon. Suddenly, a shockwave shuddered across the ground, sending forth in all directions. Riku felt it ripple under her. Nothing happened. At least nothing she could feel. She looked at Minazuki in confusion.

"What did you…" Riku stated.

Minazuki smiled, "Be patient my dear, be patient."

Screaming echoed through the field. Riku jumped in surprise as she realized it was Dark and Krad, both of them screaming in pain. She stood and looked to find she could no longer see Daigo and Satoki. Through the tall grass, she could just make out both of them unconscious on the ground.

She turned back to Minazuki, gripping the sword. "What did you do? Tell me what you did to them!"

Minazuki smirked, "Goodness, you are so impatient."

Dark and Krad's screams got louder, causing Baka to begin barking. "Tell me what the hell you did to them!"

"Go look for yourself." Minazuki said as the screams subsided. "I never said you couldn't go see."

Riku eyed him for a moment before she heard Daigo coughing. As she ran over to where he was still lying down with Baka licking his face, she noticed she could only see one person. Where was Dark? "Daigo!" she breathed, falling to his side and helping him sit up. "Daigo, are you alright?"

Daigo coughed a few more times before nodded as he choked out, "Yea…yea, I'm okay…I think…"

He looked up at her and she gasped. There was a tint of purple in his eyes. The ends of his hair was the same, "…Daigo…w-where's Dark?"

"I…I'm not sure…" he muttered. "I was taking care of his wounds when suddenly he started screaming…and the next thing I knew, I was blacking out."

Suddenly the two heard screaming. "That's Satoki!" Riku cried. "Daigo stay here." She said as she ran across the field. As she approached, she noticed the same thing she saw with Daigo, there was only one person in front of her. Only this time, Satoki was writhing in pain, his hands covering his face. "Satoki…Satoki! Calm down, what's wrong?!"

Satoki twitched at the sound of her voice. "R-Riku…there's something wrong with me…Minazuki…he…he did something…"

"What did he do?" Riku asked cautiously. Satoki hesitated before slowly taking his hands off his face. Riku's eyes widened when she saw the one eye was blue, while the other was golden. "Where's…Krad?"

Satoki winced as tears came pouring down his face. "Miss…Riku…it…it hurts…"

Satoki covered his face again, ducking down onto the dirt, screaming in pain. Riku spun around to Minazuki, "What the hell did you do?!"

"How stupid can you be?" the color in Minazuki's eyes had return, but the smirk never left. Riku looked back down at Satoki. His hair was becoming extremely long and turning light in color. That's when it hit her. Minazuki had combined the two into one person. She heard Minazuki laugh, "I've decomposed Dark and Krad's bodies, leaving their minds and souls no where to go, but the closest living organisms."

"Undo it." Riku breathed, anger and fear filling her mind. "Undo everything you've done today…from…from decomposing bodies…t-to what you did to Towa…undo it…"

"Now, why would I listen to you?" Minazuki laughed. "Weren't you just going to kill me a few minutes ago? Now you're asking me for favors?"

"I said undo it!" Riku shouted holding the sword in front of her.

"Testy, aren't we?" Minazuki said. "Well, you see…I _would_ undo it…if I could…"

"What do you mean, if you could?"

Minazuki shrugged, "I don't know how…frankly no one does."

"That was your plan all along wasn't it?" Riku said the sword shaking in her hand. "To ruin lives…you didn't care about the war, or what you'd gain from winning…all you ever thought about was torturing humans…"

Minazuki smiled, raising his hands, "Guilty as charged!"

"You…" there were no words to describe the man in front of her. He cast spells that destroyed her friends' lives and there was nothing to be done to reverse it. The only thing she could think of that would bring them even the slightest peace of mind was to kill Minazuki herself. "You bastard!"

Riku ran at him, faster than she'd ever run in her life. She could hear Baka barking in encouragement from behind her. Minazuki threw a spell, only to have it easily deflected by his own sword. As Riku approached, he tried to dodge, the last measly attempt he had at saving his own life. But Riku read through his moves, turning the sword just enough to stab through his chest. She felt the tear of his skin as the blade burst through his back. Minazuki put his hand on the blade of the sword. He suddenly felt wetness on his hands. He slowly raised his eyes to look into Riku's. She was crying. He couldn't help but smile. "Pain and hurt are filling your heart right now…isn't it?"

"Shut up!" Riku cried, turning the sword, making the wound deeper. "Just shut the hell up!"

"I commend you, Riku Harada." Minazuki said. "In this battle of emotions, you overcame your fear to attack me. No one was ever able to do that…"

Minazuki began to slump sideways towards the ground. As he did so, he began to laugh. Slowly at first, faster with each wheezing breath. Riku let go of the hilt, letting it crash down with its master. Riku stared into his black eyes as the light behind them faded. His laugh slowed again until they were just a memory. She crouched down and put her hand on his face, closing his eyes. She felt Baka walk up beside her and immediately fell back onto the ground and began to sob. Baka silently sat down beside her, putting his head against her arm.

"Congratulations Riku." She heard behind her. She turned her head to see Daigo carefully supporting Satoki, both walking towards her. Satoki smiled, "You did it."

"I didn't do anything." Riku said, turning away. She felt Satoki sit on one side of her, while Daigo joined Baka on the other.

"You defeated the Carotem leader." Daigo said. "You've pretty much saved the entire world."

"What about Dark?" she said. "And Krad and Towa?"

"Krad is fine." Satoki said. "You saw that yourself."

"That didn't look fine to me." Riku said. "You both looked like you were in pain."

"Eh…it's something we'll both learn to deal with." Satoki smiled.

Riku turned to Daigo, "What about Dark?"

Daigo smiled and patted his chest, "Alive and kicking right in here."

"In the past five minutes, we've learned they can talk to us in our minds." Satoki said.

"And Dark told me himself that he'll live." Daigo said.

Riku sniffed and nodded. "What…about Towa?"

"Well…" Daigo said, pulling the bird statue out of his pocket. "We're not sure if she's alive or dead…"

"But we'll search for some way to fix it, okay?" Satoki said.

"Yea," Daigo said, putting his arm around her. "So don't cry anymore, Miss Riku…okay?"

She nodded as he kissed her forehead. Suddenly she felt herself fading away. "Whoa! What…what's going on?!"

"It's alright." Satoki said, patting her hand. "You've completed your mission here. You're going home now."

"Will I be able to come back?" Riku whispered.

Satoki and Daigo looked at each other. "…we highly doubt that." Daigo said. "But don't worry…you've still got that Daisuke character there don't you? From what you said he looks like me."

"Yea, Daisuke…Daisuke Ni-" it popped together into her head clearly. Darkness began to take over the field. "Oh my God! Daisuke is Da-"

Riku slowly opened her eyes. She was in her own bed, in her own bedroom. She was no longer in a field on the outskirts of the great city of Inbi. Instead of being surrounded by Daigo and Satoki, she was surrounded by a blanket and pillows.

She sighed sadly as a stray tear fell down her cheek.

The adventure was over.

* * *

**Woot! All finished! **

_**BlackAngel**_


	18. Epilogue

**Well, it's been fun everyone! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed and just flat out liked the story! **

**So thanks everyone, it's been a great ride!**

**Ha, I just looked back to my first chapter and saw it said that it was supposed to be a DaixRiku story…well, we all saw how that worked out! **

**Chapter 18: **_**Epilogue**_

"Hello Dark." Risa said as she opened her door.

"How is she?" Dark muttered.

"Same as yesterday…and the day before…and the day before that." Risa smiled weakly. "She still can't stop crying."

"Where is she?"

"Out in the garden." Risa said, leading him through the house to the back door. Through the glass he could see Riku staring out into the ocean. "She hasn't eaten all day." Risa sighed, handing him a water bottle and a bag of cookies.

"Right…" Dark said as Risa opened the door for him and let him out. He slowly made his way out to Riku, silently sitting beside her, handing her the water bottle and cookies. "Risa's worried, you know."

"I know." Riku said, slowly twisting the bottle cap.

"…you shouldn't be upset, you know that too, right?" Dark said, staring up at the sky. "You stopped Minazuki."

Riku let out a dry laugh. "Yea…I stopped Minazuki, but at what price? You and Krad are stuck in other people's bodies…"

Dark sighed, "So…you know?"

"Yea." Riku said.

"So…what's your opinion of Daisuke now?" Dark said.

"The same. I still love him no matter what." Riku smiled softly. "I may know the fact that you and him are the same…but I'm still struggling on the whole 'accepting it' thing."

"He'll be able to help you through that." Dark smiled. "Took him a while to accept it himself."

"Yea…" Riku sighed. "But…what happened to Krad?"

"He's here, you saw that yourself." Dark growled.

"No, I mean who is he with? You're with Daisuke and the Niwa family…who is Krad with?" Riku asked, turning her head towards him.

"Who'd Satoki remind you of?" Dark smirked.

"…I think…Satoshi?" Riku thought.

"Bingo." Dark winked.

"Speaking of," Riku said, thinking it somewhat obvious that Krad was with Satoshi and his family. "Before I went back to Inbi, Krad had kidnapped you…what happened with that? Did someone rescue you?"

"Nah, Satoshi got control of his body and transformed back to his normal geeky, anti-social self." Dark said, taking one of the cookies from the bag, shoving it into his mouth. "Dropped me at the park, where I transformed back to Daisuke. Risa must've left after you fell asleep 'cause she found Daisuke in the park and took him home."

"Hm…" Riku nodded.

"Come on, Riku, you can't be depressed about this!" Dark said. "You want to know what happened after you left? Daigo and Satoki went on with their lives. The two of them rebuilt the town, they both got married to sweet girls and had kids. They were _happy_. And they expect you to be the same."

"I know." Riku said. "And…I'll get over this. Really…I just need a few more days…"

Dark put his arm around her. "You'd better." He said quietly. They sat in silence for a while before Dark sighed. "You know…Natsu had a brother…like, a _real_ brother."

"What!" Riku looked up at him in shock. "But…her entire family was annihilated by Minazuki when she was a baby!"

"That's what we thought." Dark said, taking his arm away from her and fiddling with a small red flower in front of him. "But apparently he was away on a training mission or something when it happened. He knew Natsu was alive, but he could never find her. We met him about five years after you left. Apparently he hadn't been back to Inbi since the massacre."

"What…what did he say?" Riku asked.

"He came into our shop in the city - remember I owned one…we still ran it after the war - and asked Satoki if he knew a girl named Natsu. Satoki didn't know who he was, so he told him to talk to me." Dark said.

"What did you do?" Riku asked.

Dark paused. "…I asked him to describe what she looked like. He said he didn't know exactly what she looked like, but he knew she had beautiful brown eyes and a smile that could light up a rainy day. I asked him why he was looking for her and he explained what Minazuki did to his family all those years before."

"And that he knew his younger sister was still alive." Riku said.

"Yea…" Dark said. He looked back up to the sky. "It was the most horrible experience…next to actually watching her die…telling her brother, the only remaining person in her family, that she was dead."

"Did you take him to her grave?" Riku asked.

"Yea, I took Fuyu to her grave." Dark said. "He cried a lot…and so did I."

"What did he do after that?" Riku asked.

"I told him about all of her adventures and battles. He thanked me for taking care of her for all those years, and then asked me if I would help him make a memorial stone for her inside the castle walls." Dark said.

"That was her brother's idea!"

"He said she deserved to be remembered properly." Dark said. "So the next day, he, Satoki and Daigo set to work."

"So that's how those memorial stones showed up at the castle." Riku muttered.

"There was something else he told us." Dark said. "His last name."

"…well what was it?" Riku asked.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Harada."

Riku stared at him, "Are you kidding me?"

"I always said you looked like Natsu, didn't I?" Dark laughed. "Which is sorta ironic…in a way."

"Well, other than the obvious thing that she's my ancestor." Riku said. "Why else?"

"When you told Daigo that she had died, what'd he do?" Dark said.

"He totally freaked." Riku said.

"Yep, that's right." Dark said. "Cause he was in love with her…why else do you think he'd do that?"

"But…the age difference…"

"Didn't really matter back then." Dark said. "But, like I said…ironic, no?"

Riku laughed. "Yea, I guess there will always be a Niwa in love with a Harada." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Riku sighed. "You know, we should go remake those memorial stones."

"You think?" Dark said.

"Yea, it's the only way to show they were appreciated." Riku said. Dark stood up.

"Well then come on." His voice was different. She looked up to see Daisuke smiling down at her, his hand stretched down to her. Riku took it and as she stood, she hugged him. He kissed her cheek as they began walking towards the house. "Riku…I'm sorry I gave you that necklace in the first place…if I hadn't…"

"Then I should be thanking you." She smiled as they reached the back door. "If you hadn't given it to me, I wouldn't have been able to save the world."

* * *

**Once again, it's been fun! Thanks for everything!**

**And for those who didn't know, Natsu means 'summer' and Fuyu (her brother) means 'winter'. I just thought I'd make a joke of their names. **

**Anyone figure out the 'special date' I posted this on? (mentioned back in chapter 16) ha, if you didn't, just mention it, I'll tell you! XD**

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
